Diversity
by gaybaconprincess
Summary: Angel finds herself in the position for a job opening at Benny's Breakfast House (an idea from ConColor44), the one cafe where heroes and villains alike sit and eat any food imaginable in the multiverse. With a very snarky gay roommate by her side and an inner conscious that she repeatedly ignores, Angel gets into quite a few messes.
1. Benny's Breakfast House

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. I also do not own Benny's Breakfast House, that belongs to Concolor44. His idea is spectacular, a place where hero and villain alike may be served any food in the multiverse! I hope he approves of the story so far, and I hope any reader like it as well.]

A very tired, annoyed Angel treaded down the dirty streets of Jump City, searching in vain for a cafe. A very amused, annoying Kyd Wykkyd treaded right beside her, still chuckling at his friend's misfortunate situation. Angel tried her very best not to reach over and pull on the strings to his hoodie to shut him up.

Angel had finally decided that she'd had quite enough with the lowly thieving to get by. She'd grown sick and tired of being borderline thrown out unto the streets every night because she barely had enough to get by. To tell the honest truth, Angel had never really been the best at being the bad guy. She was a terrible thief, she had a heart eleven sizes too compassionate for any real villain, and not one person in the villain world would ever dare take her seriously. Angel's friend Wykkyd always joked that it was her curse. She was doomed to look and play the part of an angel forever.

Angel had learned a few days ago from an anonymous source about a place she might actually be able to get a job. It was frustrating attempting to get a normal job when the first thing your employer points out is the fact that you have wings and glowing yellow eyes. This cafe she's learned of apparently wasn't like other jobs. Angel could still barely believe it herself.

'Benny's Breakfast House', a cafe that catered to everyone, hero and villain alike. They never turned down anyone no matter what their moral standards, and they were able to serve any and every food you could possibly imagine. Rumor has it they even have Tamaranian food there. They not only served breakfast, despite the name. The best part of the entire concept however, was that it was completely hidden from the world. The cafe's physical whereabouts were still very confusing to Angel. Apparently, the door to the cafe was actually a portal hidden in some alleyway or brick wall. One of the cafe's main rules was that only heroes and villains were permitted entry or the knowledge of where the door was hidden, making it a safe space for villains along with heroes.

As Angel read over the information in her mind, she was oh so politely interrupted by her friend's mean chuckling.

"I'm sorry, it's just…a cafe? You've really gone and applied for a job at a cafe?" Kyd Wykkyd said after recovering and sticking his tongue out at Angel's glare.

"Coming from the guy that has a side job as a librarian." Angel said meanly as she smirked at Wykkyd's quickly flustering face.

"Hey! You can disrespect me, you can disrespect my hair, but the books are sacred, Angie." Kyd replied in as serious and offended a voice he could muster as Angel busted into giggles.

"Look, I'm just saying that while you're completely convinced I'll be a huge nerd in my new uniform, you're not exactly Johnny Blaze yourself in those oh so attractive khakis Elliot." Angel explained as Kyd's face dropped and he glared jokingly.

"Here it is, Benny's Breakfast House. Safe haven to heroes and villains alike, and the gatekeeper of every recipe known to the multiverse." Wykkyd introduced, holding his arm out to a dead end brick wall with graffiti covering it. Angel watched in fascination as it glowed purple under her friend's palm.

"Well come on, let's get this over with." Wykkyd said unenthusiastically as he dragged Angel in through the brick wall by her wrist.

When Angel made it through the other side, she was amazed at her surroundings. The cafe itself had a very underground vibe to it - no windows anywhere but plenty of lighting. The walls were red brick and lined with small writings of people's names and the dates they were there on it. Shiny red booths lined the walls with quite a few familiar people sitting in them. The craziest thing? Angel never would have guessed in her whole life that she'd be in a place where she could see The Flash and Lex Luthor sitting in separate booths and not even glancing the other's way.

"Miss Roberts." Came a loud voice that broke over the music playing and the dishes clattering in the background.

Angel turned to see a very elderly looking woman beckoning Angel towards her with her long wrinkly finger.

As Angel nervously stepped towards the woman, the woman started to seem less and less threatening. Angel had met her before, she was the manager here and Angel's new boss. The old woman gave her a moment's look before she tossed a uniform towards Angel as Angel yelped when it landed gracefully on her face.

"Walker! New recruit, show her the ropes!" The old woman yelled as she clambered back to the little office that she had come from.

As Angel clamoured to fit on the ugly apron and the even uglier hat before 'Walker' found her, she saw that she actually recognized her new co-worker.

"Kitten?!" Angel shrieked as she saw the smaller blonde girl make her way towards herself wearing the same ugly outfit.

"Yeah yeah, I have a lot to show you and not a lot of time so don't get too worked up birdie." Kitten said as she rolled her eyes and started dragging Angel around behind the counter.

"But...but don't you...y'know, hate me?" Angel asked confused, shuddering as she remembered the last time they met.

Kitten sighed as she whipped around and looked a lot less condescending than usual at Angel.

"Look, you don't have to like me, and I don't have to like you, we both just need to do what we're told to get paid. Between you and me, the reason I even got this job is because Daddy cut me off. I've learned a lot of humility since we saw each other last." Kitten said much more maturely than Angel could have even expected.

"Alright, rule one: we do not call each other by our villain names, got it? It's okay to call the customers by theirs, but we can't. So I'm not Kitten, I'm Katherine Walker. That guy in the kitchen is Corduroy. Doesn't come out much and no one really knows a lot about him. Guy behind the cash register is not Red-X, it's Maltheus Gregory. Rule two: don't question any of the customers, ever. I know it's pretty weird when you're serving Starfire and she asks for Vasili-whatever, but just jot it down and give it Corduroy, he knows what it is. Final rule: you are not allowed to tell anyone about this place or how to get in unless Miss Trevors says you can. You got all that?" Kitten said very quickly as she pointed towards random places in the room. She took Angel's astonished silence as confirmation and continued with her teaching.

"Good. Since this is your first day and it's almost close up time anyway, you're on cleaning duty. Just stay behind the counter and clean the bar, I can handle the people for today." Kitten said as she shoved Angel towards the counter and threw a towel and some cleaning solution into her hands.

It took Angel a few minutes after Kitten had sped off to recover from her training, taking a look around the cafe and making a strange face as she started to spray solution and clean the counter tiredly.

"Greetings, nerd. Nice Halloween costume." Came a familiar voice as Angel glared up into the ruby eyes of her friend.

"How convenient for you to show up and show your support. Don't you have dusty books to attend to? What are you even drinking anyway?" Angel asked annoyed as she eyed the liquid in Elliot's glass nervously. It was clear but thick, and it reminded her way too much of Germ-X hand sanitizer.

Elliot took a moment to sip from his glass in his normal bored expression before wiping his lips and replying normally.

"Orphan tears." he said like it was the most normal thing in the world. At Angel's horrified expression, his resolve broke and he doubled in laughter.

"Oh my gods, you are so gullible! It's not actual orphan tears, don't worry…" Elliot said as Angel rolled her eyes angrily.

"...It's minotaur sweat." Elliot finished as Angel made a face at him.

"Ha-ha, very funny Elliot. ...Elliot? Elliot, y-you're not serious. This is another joke right?" Angel asked nervously as her friend swallowed down another thick gulp of the mystery liquid.

"Angelina, we've gone over this before. I am a demon. I was raised in actual, literal, hell. In hell, minotaur sweat is a delicacy, it's the equivalent to human alcohol." Elliot replied simply as he held up his glass and gazed at his friend through the blurry liquid that was slowly disappearing.

"Ew! You are so disgusting!" Angel shrieked as she made a face and moved the glass as far away from her as possible. Elliot threw his head back and shook in his howling laughter as Angelina continued to eye the drink nervously.

"Y'know, you'd think after what - seven years? - of knowing me you'd be pretty used to my...unique, diet." Wykkyd remarked as Angel made a continuous effort to push the glass on the table closer and closer to the edge of the counter with her towel.

"You've got a good point. I'm pretty sure I've seen you eat and drink worse." Angel bantered back with her friend, only half focusing on her actual work.

"Right, because Heaven is just the purest place with only the purest foods, obviously explaining why you got kicked out." Elliot said, picking up his glass and drinking from it again.

"We've been over this Elliot - I wasn't kicked out. And at least in Heaven we don't eat actual raw eggs for breakfast like they're fruit gummies." Angel said, shuddering at the memory.

"Well," Elliot began, finally finishing his drink and knocking it on the counter as if the clear solo cup were a shot glass.

"At least we can agree that this is going to be by far the most interesting job you've had so far." Elliot finished, eyeing the superheroes in the room with a nasty look and jutting his fangs to poke out of his mouth on purpose.

[Read and Review please! This cafe is so very fun to write for and the idea is just so much fun to play with! Thanks again to Concolor44 for letting me use his idea.]


	2. Out For Blood

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story, I also do not own Benny's Breakfast House - that belongs to Concolor44.]

Angel groaned tiredly in response to the obnoxious blare of her alarm clock going off, stretching and rolling around in her overly used and tattered excuse for a bed. She finally managed to mentally awaken, her eyes still closed, and tiredly slapped her hand across her roommates also still sleeping face who had the resist the urge to bite her hand off.

"Make me food…" Angel said tiredly as she reveled in the feeling of her legs against the warmth of the bed and blanket, a feeling she'd miss dearly for the next few hours a work.

"Of course. Raw eggs or fried cow eyes?" Wykkyd shot back sarcastically as he finally moved Angel's hand away from his face and opened his murky eyes.

"...Revolting…" Angel muttered in a sleepy voice as she felt the bed dip and move from her roommate getting out of it.

Angel's living condition was taken seriously by villains just as much as her ability to evil correctly.

Angelina Evers Roberts and Elliot Matthew-Seth Knight had known each other longer than they'd ever known any else. It made sense that when she was thrown out unto the streets it was her best friend that took her in and let her stay with him. The fact that they shared the same bed and constantly argued and bantered like an old married couple didn't really help them when their friends constantly tried to hook them up.

A little known fact that neither people could seem to get through their friends' very, very thick skulls: Kyd Wykkyd is the gay cousin. He's that person you know at football games who you check out cheerleaders with and he agrees with you until you realize he's been staring at the football players the whole time. Angel actually kind of felt bad sometimes when she saw that her friend was better at picking up guys than she was. Of course, she herself didn't entirely know how straight or gay she was. She just knew that if she liked someone, that was that, no matter the gender.

And so, it was absolutely hilarious to watch people's faces when they did realize the guy that they were trying to get Angel with was very much more interested in their guy friends. Her personal favorite time was when a few friends of hers had come over to watch some movie with her and Wykkyd when Wykkyd just casually muttered 'Sweet Satan, I want to have Johnny Depp's adopted babies' as he finished his popcorn.

The apartment was never normal looking, it was always either cluttered to the point of not seeing the floor or it was cleaner than most shopping malls. Kyd Wykkyd never really showed his pride for his sexuality the way others did, either. There were no rainbow flags anywhere, just dark clothing and vials of animal blood. Kyd honestly couldn't care less about the LGBT+ epidemic, because if anyone ever said anything nasty or discriminating against him he could easily eat them alive, both metaphorically and literally. Now if he saw someone else being bullied or physically hurt because of their gender identity or sexual orientation, that was a different story. Angel had seen quite a few times certain conservatives conveniently going 'missing' on the news.

Being roommates with Kyd Wykkyd was interesting, to say the least. Especially considering he's essentially Wallace Wells if he were also the world's most serious satanist.

"But I don't wanna make my own foo-...how? How do you do that and when are you going to teach me in your ways?" Angel asked, finally sitting up as her limbs were still asleep and staring confusedly at Wykkyd. He had this uncanny ability to take only five minutes tops to get dressed for anything no matter how complex the costume or how asleep he was.

"Y'know, I'm actually starting to develop a theory. What if being gay just, like, grants you supernatural abilities. What if homosexuals are magic? Because all of the ones I've met are either literal magic entities or have stupidly annoying abilities like yours." Angel said tiredly as she made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"...Magic...gays…?" Kyd Wykkyd muttered amusedly as he watched his friend in her strange sleepy state.

"Alrighty. Well, I'm off to the library-" Wykkyd began, already walking out the door.

"Nerd cave!" Angel corrected over her shoulder.

"Library!" Wykkyd angrily yelled back over his shoulder from a ways down the hall already, making Angel grin with a mouthful of Lucky Charms.

When Angel did finally make it to work, she was almost immediately attacked by Kitt- Katherine - she corrected to herself.

"What...What is this, why is this a thing? Fix it!" Kitten muttered as she confusedly brushed her fingers back and forth in Angel's extremely short pixie cut white hair. Right, she'd worn her beanie yesterday so this must be new to her.

"Um...it's my hair? And...I'd very much rather it stay like it is." Angel said quietly as Katherine looked down at her with an unreadable look and sauntered off to do god knows what.

"Don't mind her, she's just got a pole so far up her butt it makes her look cross eyed." Muttered an already working Maltheus - or Red-X.

"Listen, Angelina, I like you, but Katty over here doesn't. Just...don't let her scare you off on the first day, cool?" The tan boy said, as he made a face in the direction Katherine walked off to. Angel nodded her head vigorously before she set to work cleaning all of the tables before any customers arrived.

"S'cuse me, Missy Roberts? You're on waitress duty for today. Just go around to the tables and ask people what they want. Don't ask questions, it leads to bad places, trust me." Said Maltheus, waving his hand around the eatery as he watched small pods of people come in through the doors.

"R-Right." Angel said nervously, walking to the first table she saw and trying her hardest not to gasp at the sight.

"Yes, ah, three scones and a cup of hot black tea with two sugars please. Thank you." Came the red headed man who didn't even look up at Angel as he ordered and paid his utmost attention to the newspaper in front of him.

Angel just nodded dumbly and jotted down Mad Mod's order on the blue writing pad she had been given, hurrying to give it to Corduroy in the back. Soon, Angel heard a loud cough indicating that someone was waiting for her so she hurried over to the red booth and rolled her eyes at the customer.

"Now that's not very polite, you should be kind to your customers...whoever they may be." Wykkyd said with a shit eating grin on his face and Angel glared at him.

"May I take your order...s-...sir?" Angel said sharply, honestly kind of confused if Wykkyd even qualified as a 'sir'.

"Yes...a bowl of Porcus Sanguis Ymiran please." Wykkyd said finally.

"Don't you have a job to be at yourself? Or did your imaginary book boyfriend finally dump you?" Angel asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm off today, remember? I forgot myself which is why it took me awhile to get back to the apartment, change into normal clothes, and come back here to watch you suffer for the rest of your day. Surprisingly, it's the most amusing thing I have to do for now. Well, that and…" Wykkyd explained, leaning over to look in the direction of some generic supervillain in spandex that Katherine was waiting on.

"Stalk?" Angel finished for him with a smirk.

"Guy-watch." Wykkyd corrected with a scowl as Katherine started blocking his view.

"Uh-huh, let me know when that works out for you, because so far you hold the world record for being the biggest flirter I've ever met, and yet have not had an actual boyfriend for almost a full year now." Angel bit back, not giving Wykkyd time to distract her again before she gave the ticket with his order to Corduroy and went to serving other in the eatery.

Angel had already taken about seven orders for Corduroy before she finally brought back Wykkyd's breakfast, a stinky, foul bowl of nasty looking red liquid.

"Ugh - do I want to know what this is?" Angel asked as she dropped the bowl in front of Wykkyd.

"Well...do you know what Porcus Sanguis means in latin?" Wykkyd asked, twirling his spoon around the still hot liquid and chuckling when Angel responded with a very worried and skittish shake of her head.

"Pig's blood." Wykkyd answered with a large grin, showing off the red already staining his sharp teeth.

Angel made a lewd gagging sound before finally strutting off to serve others. Honestly, the job itself wasn't what Angel was worried about, in fact it was the easiest job she'd had in her life so far.

And then lunch hour came.

In the morning, only the old or frail or considerably peaceful supervillains and heroes show up for food and breakfast. She'd already served Dr. Light, Mad Mod, The Flash, and even Martian Manhunter (a meal she wishes she could forget). But now, during the midday, is when the teenagers of the world had awoken.

A near flood of chaos and talking and yelling came through the doors in an almost non stop flow, and Katherine and Angel had their hands full to say the least. Poor Maltheus wasn't doing much better either.

Angel and Katherine zipped up and down the booths at amazing speeds, and Angel almost dropped food onto other people three times. When everyone was seated with their food however, there was a moment of calm. Like the eye of a hurricane, before they had to speed to pick all the plates up. It was definitely an intriguing sight to see.

In one booth sat Johnny Rancid and Punk Rocket across from each other, with Punk having barely touched his food because he was waving his hands around to illustrate some story that Johnny seemed less than interested in. In another booth Speedy and Robin sat across from Bushido and despite them all being very vigilant and well known heroes, they were talking and laughing like teenagers - like they didn't have this huge burden on them all the time. In another booth Raven sat with Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether, all three of the children equipped with coloring pages after Angel gave Raven a very sympathetic look.

Angel had never seen any place so mundane in her life. By far the funniest part of the rush hour had to be when Green Lantern stepped into the cafe, took one wide eyed look at the flourish of teenagers and screaming children, and then walked right back out the way he came with his hands up in surrender.

And then, after the plates were cleared from lunch hour and Angel seemed to have finally fit in where she was at the job, it started.

Many people joke about how if women were in charge of World Wars, the world would have ended by now, and they're not too far from the truth.

Katherine had purposely tripped Angel twice, spilled food on her with a mean grin four times, and talked bad about her in front of customers twice by two o'clock. In retaliation, Angel had done some of the same things by three o'clock.

It was now four o'clock, and the two girls looked ragged and completely covered in food as both Maltheus and Wykkyd sat in opposite ends of the room quietly laughing. Neither girls would accept that they started this quiet war, but both silently agreed that the other was fair game tomorrow.

By six o'clock, close up time, the two girls were out for blood. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a work day.

[Read and Review please! I'm hoping that I'll be able to keep doing daily updates like this, it helps that I've found a prompt that actually fun to write for.]


	3. Kitten Fight(?)

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story, I also do not own Benny's Breakfast House, that belongs to ConColor44. This chapter is a little less happy and humorous and more exploring Kitten's character.]

Angel stood in the main eatery of Benny's, next to Wykkyd. Angel was tired but ready as ever to have a full blown fist fight with Katherine Walker, and Wykkyd had a very unsettling smile on his face - he knew something Angel didn't, as always. But what made Angel really nervous was the fact that Maltheus stood in front of her with the exact same knowing smile on his face.

"So, Angel. I was thinking maybe today you could help Corduroy in the back unpacking some boxes we just got." Maltheus said as he dragged Angel behind the counter by one of her arms, Wykkyd dragging her by her other.

"U-uh, sure but why's Wykkyd here too?" Angel asked as the two stopped her in front of a large door that felt cold just from where she was standing a few feet ahead of it.

"Angel, no matter what happens I want you to know-" Wykkyd began, putting a hand on her shoulder seriously.

"-this is for your own good." Wykkyd finished before he quickly shoved the smaller girl into the now open meat freezer.

Angel quickly recovered from landing on her bottom, standing up and glaring at the two boys before they closed her in. The room itself was completely freezing, especially so considering her bare arms. And despite it being the meat locker, there were only unlabeled boxes lying around, some oozing liquid.

How dare they? What even was the purpose of this? Some practical joke? Wykkyd normally wasn't one for pranks so much as verbal jabs, so it didn't make very much sense.

"Let me out! This isn't funny you jerks!" Screamed Angel angrily as she beat her fists on the locked door and tried to ignore the chills going up her spine.

"Great, they stuffed you in here too." Came a once again condescending voice that Angel dreaded. She glared at the stuck up blonde girl who was sitting calmly on the musty floor, giving her a very deadpan look.

"Listen birdie, I want to get out just as much as you do. But according to Maltheus, we're not allowed out until we decide to stop our little war before it really goes overboard." Katherine said as she picked at the ground.

"Oh, well I'm so sorry that I have impuned your honor your majesty. It's not like you spent all day yesterday messing with me!" Angel retorted as she put her hands up in defense.

"Wha- Now listen here Missy! How dare you to-" Katherine began as she stood up, quickly being shut down by a very irritated Angel.

"Stop that! Stop calling me Missy, and stop treating me like a child! I've done nothing wrong to hurt you and all I want is a decent job, why can't you just accept that we have to work together?!" Angel yelled at the other girl, who was now slowly getting closer and closer to the winged girl.

"Because I refuse to work with anyone of your kind!" Katherine screamed, piercing Angel with her words.

"...y-your...kind…?" Angel said in as solemn and quiet a voice she'd ever spoken to the other girl with.

"You! You are the reason I am where I am! Because of you and your other 'angel' friends, I'm left to rot in the streets by my own father! My family is torn apart and it's all your fault! My mother is gone because you weren't there in time!" Katherine screamed.

All was dead quiet in the room for a long while before Katherine bowed her head and held her arms to herself, sobbing quietly and brokenly. She slowly backed up until her back hit the cold wall of the room and she slid back down into a sitting position. Angel had the uncanny ability to sense others' emotions, a perk of being an angel. She'd never been around someone so emotionally unstable as Katherine though. Angel could sense mourning, sadness, anger, hostility, fear, jealousy, all swirling into one huge hurricane that was ripping Katherine apart from the inside out. Angel concentrated and looked deeper, and she found deep psychological problems as well - mainly anxiety disorder and panic attacks.

Angel finally broke from her frozen stance and started walking towards the girl, stopping just in front of her and looking down to see an actual human being with actual feelings for once.

"M-my mother died...when I-I was...t-t-twelve…and just...just when I thought things were finally okay, when I thought that I was finally over losing the only person who's ever believed in me, and been there for me through everything…" Katherine sobbed, her words broken by hiccups as Angel finally slid next to her. Katherine lifted her head to look at Angel in the most pathetic way she'd ever seen, sniffling and wiping her eyes for a moment.

"I found out that my f-father...he never buried my mom. He's been...experimenting...on her corpse. Trying to bring her back. And it-it's sick, and wrong and it hurts to know that while we speak he's still doing that! When I found out I yelled at him and we had a fight and he showed me...he could easily replace me. He's able to clone me and just kill me and keep doing it until he has the perfect daughter. I'm the original, but he doesn't care. He threw me out and for the first time in my life I had to work for money and for housing." Katherine said, a little more composed this time.

"Growing up, my mom always told me stories about the Bible, and Jesus, and angels that come to sweep you away when you die...you...you're everything I've ever wanted to be and it hurts even looking at you sometimes Angel. I've had to claw and bite and fight my way up my whole life after my mom left, and you make it look so easy being nice to everybody and just accepting everything for how it is. I know it's not fair to hate you...I know it's not your fault that she's gone now, and I know it's wrong to hate you for being a better person than I am, but I feel like that's all I'm capable of now. I haven't been really happy or loved in five years." Katherine finished, her eyes looking grey and dull in the dim light of the frozen room.

There was more dead silence as Angel thought of what to say.

"I-I'm not...I was...kicked out...of heaven when I was very young. I've never been good enough to do anything right. I'm a terrible villain, I'm not good enough to be a hero nonetheless an angel...I'm sorry all that happened to you, but I couldn't have done anything either way. I'm sorry Katherine." Angel said quietly, her voice echoing up and down the walls.

"...Kitten." Katherine said with a small smile.

"I uh...I made that rule up about you not being allowed to just call me Kitten...it's just...Katherine is what I am to my father and to the world, Kitten is the name I made for me. I felt like I couldn't trust you with that name yet so I…" Kitten explained.

"It's alright." Angel said, happy that the mood had been lightened a bit.

"Alright, Kitten. I'm not going to pull some kind of children's resolution here and ask that we be best friends for the rest of our lives, but I do ask that we can at least handle being co-workers without all of this fighting stuff going on." Angel said, holding her hand out for Kitten to take.

Kitten said nothing, but instead took the hand offered to her and used it to pull Angel closer to hug the taller girl. It made Kitten stiffen up and she had an awkward vibe to her, because she hadn't had or given any real affection in so long.

"Kitten," Angel began as she stood up and walked towards the now cracked open door from where the boys had heard their conversation and opened it a bit.

"I think there's some good in you - condescending example of white privilege or not." Angel finished, looking back at the girl who looked more like a starving child being thrown a lifeline rather than a bratty seventeen year old girl.

[The next chapter will probably be a continuation of this same day, and I'm really excited to post it. This one was kind of short. Read and Review please!]


	4. Secret Meetings

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. I also do not own Benny's Breakfast House, that belongs to ConColor44. This chapter is really just me exploring. If you are against certain ships in here, sorry, deal with it, they probably won't show up again after this anyway.]

After the little debacle inside of the meat locker, things went pretty according to plan. Angel continued helping customers, this time without Kitten interfering. Today was different however. Almost all of the customers had cleared out by about five o'clock. That's when Angel heard the bell to the door ring.

"Oh my god." Angel gasped in disbelief.

"Angel, shush!" Kitten whisper yelled as she flung Angel behind the counter with her. Angel finally stopped her gawking and just gestured her hands back and forth in confusion, silently and desperately demanding explanation.

"Angel, what on Earth did you expect? We work in a dinery that's completely hidden from the world, the one place where heroes and villains can meet in peace and actually act like teenagers." Kitten said calmly from where she and Angel were crouched beneath the counter to hide Angel's charade from sight.

"But- but-...Starfire?!" Angel whisper shrieked to her newfound friend. When given only a curt nod in response, she continued to voice her confusion.

"But...isn't she the traffic light's, like, girlfriend or something?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, well, that's kind of up in the air right now. If you haven't ever noticed, Robin isn't the most caring partner in the world. In fact, they've never officially dated." Kitten said with a roll of her eyes and a disapproving scowl on her face. Considering she was the one that had talked Starfire into giving up on Robin, she knew full well that Starfire really did deserve better than some stuck up wannabe she had to chase after like a puppy.

"Starfire eventually got sick of it and well...she found someone who cares about her over their work. Who spoils her no matter what and acts like she's the center of the world, even if it'd get them sent to prison." Kitten explained with a now wistful smile, she couldn't help that pretty romance was her weakness.

"But...him?! Aren't they mortal enemies or something? Their teams fight almost everyday!" Angel said, still convinced this was some practical joke.

"And why do you think it is that he never ever gets paired to fight Starfire? There's a reason Starfire's never been seriously hurt during those fights, Ang. Also, are you going to be like this all night? Because this happens every other night." Kitten inquired smartly, ready for Angel to stop with the dramatics already.

"All the normal customers clear out, and the secret ones come in. All the secret relationships, the not so out of the closet kids, they're all here, where it's safe." Kitten said finally to Angel's bewildered look.

Kitten finally rolled her eyes at how slow and dumb Angel was being, opting instead to pop up out of their hiding spot so that she could go ahead and take the couple's orders.

"Hey guys! How about you go ahead and tell me what you want up here so I don't have to walk another lap around?" Kitten asked with a cheesy forced grin on her face from working all day.

Angel popped up and practically hid behind Kitten, still not completely believing her eyes.

Behind Starfire, stood Angel's longtime friend and Starfire's apparent boyfriend.

"A super meaty supreme and some Coca-Cola for me." Said Mammoth, Starfire's hand almost completely disappearing in his much larger one.

The two were...unexpected, to say the least. But Angel did have to admit to herself, they made a pretty cute power couple. While Starfire was usually tall and intimidating to most normal men, she almost shrunk next to Mammoth's height. While Mammoth himself was usually very mean looking and intimidating, he seemed to almost melt into the alien princess' touch to his hand. He had a strangely fitting smile on his face that matched Starfire's smitten emerald gaze. A blind man could see that the two were completely lovestruck.

"And Kori wants...uh, Gnorkla…?" Mammoth said unsurely, leaning down to silently question his date who gave him a sympathetic look.

"Gnorfla." Starfire corrected patiently, patting Mammoth's hand like she was proud of him anyway.

Angel had definitely never seen Robin even try to understand or pronounce things from Starfire's culture. Despite her seeing Robin and Starfire as the ultimate couple, she was pretty happy to see the alien girl had found someone she was happy with.

"Alright. You guys go find a seat and your order should be out pretty soon. Angel, if you're almost done with your gawking, we've got some other customers that need waiting." Kitten said pointedly, gesturing to the already quickly filling up seats. Angel suddenly shook her head of her daze before strutting off to take orders and learn about even more of these secret relationships.

Angel couldn't believe how calm she was acting around all these people. She just couldn't believe who she'd served! First there was Kole and Jinx, and then she saw Speedy and Cheshire, next there was See-More and Lightning, what else was she supposed to expect.

And then her heart dropped as she saw the two women she was about to serve. So all the rumors were true, along with the strange thorn like scars left on the Joker's skin after he'd turned up in Arkham.

Angel cautiously approached the two women sitting across from each other, completely enamored in what the other was doing. They were both well over teenagers, the blonde woman in the glittery red and black dress waving her hands around frantically as she narrated a very intriguing story. Feigning interest, the red headed woman across from her just stared at her entranced as she rested her chin in one hand and played with a blonde lock of hair in the other.

"M-May I help y-you?" Angel stuttered foolishly. She couldn't help it, neither of the two women at the table were known to be merciful nor sane, and Angel would be lying if she said she wasn't honestly afraid for her life.

"Yes! I would like...a steak! Oh - with mashed potatoes on the side and a glass of water!" Came the childish voice of none other than Harley Quinn herself. Her happy stature and child like nature seemed to instantly melt away any previous fears of Angel's as she jotted down the order, tilting her head up to look at the other woman expectantly.

"Hm, I think I'll just have the fruit salad for tonight." Poison Ivy said after a moment of thought.

Angel nodded her head before rushing back to the counter, her heart still rushing with fear as she slowly calmed herself.

"Pretty sweet, isn't it?" Came the voice of the ever so lazy cashier. Angel nodded her head looking out at the people in the dinery with respect.

"Just wish I actually had a girlfriend to bring here, y'know? Wish I'd known about this place sooner." Red said with a flip of his curly hair.

"Yeah," Angel responded with a nod. She didn't have much of a problem with not having anyone with her, she was just still in awe that a safe space like this existed.

"I've been trying to hook my friend up for a while now, think you might be interested?" Angel asked with a devilish smirk as Red X tilted his head.

"Oh you'd just love him! Tall, cranky, pale, a real knack for only eating dead things and possibly possessed garbage." Angel said, laughing buoyantly when X finally realized she was talking about Wykkyd and glared at her.

"Angie. Not cool, man." X said, feigning hurt as he gripped the clothing over his heart with passion.

"I was just kidding, I'm pretty sure he'd take to hating you right away anyway. He's been stuck on this one guy for the past year now. Some pretty boy that he's never even talked to in his life, practically stalks the poor guy. I barely even know what he looks like besides 'a beautiful bloom of sunshine in an otherwise dark and foreboding world of consuming chaos and erupting hatred'." Angel said, making her voice deeper and trying to pretend to be her angsty friend as Red X laughed heartily at her display, unaware Wykkyd was even capable of emotion.

And then Angel heard a very indignant coughing from behind her.

"And with that, there goes your ride home." Wykkyd said playfully, jangling his keys around and planning to leave Angel to walk the miles by herself.

"Ah! Hang on - Wykkyd, wait - it was just a joke, c'mon-" Angel said, already chasing Wykkyd down from where he had sped out of the dinery.

[Hope you enjoyed, read and review! Don't know why I like the certain ships in here, they seem to just have a very odd appeal to me.]


	5. Skates, Angsty Antichrist, and Superdad

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. I also do not own Benny's Breakfast House, that belongs to ConColor44. This chapter focuses mainly on Kyd's very empty love life and Angel's friendship with him. Also, no one is saying anything in reviews besides ConColor and Phoenix and it's kinda frustrating. I get that these characters are unpopular but c'mon.]

Angel skated into work with a smile on her face.

Yes, skated.

"This is going to end badly." Wykkyd said with a dramatic sigh and a roll of his eyes as Angel skated around him in circles while doing hand motions, trying to show off.

"You don't know that." Angel responded as Wykkyd gave her a very skeptical glare.

Lately, it had been getting harder and harder for Angel and Kitten to keep up with the flow of customers and food. To fix this problem, Angel decided to put her roller blades to good use. Kyd definitely wasn't the only one to give her a skeptical glance or an exasperated expression when she rollerbladed her way straight through the front door.

"Yes, yes I do." Kyd said finally in a joking manner as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Aw, is someone sleepy because they stayed up late stalking their arch-angel?" Angel asked in a mocking voice as she slowly glided next to her dark and tired friend.

"It's not stalking!" Wykkyd exploded out of seemingly nowhere before bowing his head from causing a scene.

"It's observing." He finished in a small voice.

"And stop calling him stuff like 'angel' and 'bride'. There's more to him than just a pretty face." Wykkyd said in a huff as he finally sat down in the same corner booth as always.

"Well I'd be able to come up with more suitable names if you'd actually show me the guy." Angel grumbled before she skated off to her job.

The ebb and flow of customer to food traffic was much more easier now that Angel could simply slide and glide and weave her way around people. She even surprised herself when she didn't accidentally spill food on people, in fact she found that she was less clumsy when on skates. It reminded her a lot of flying, and it felt much more comfortable. Though she was faster, there was still plenty of work to be done. When she wasn't delivering, she was cleaning.

It took her until about five o'clock to admit that she needed to take her break and rest her aching thighs. The muggy skating shoes felt warm and musty as she struggled them off of her boyish feet, finally managing to shakily make her way towards Wykkyd's booth like a drunken person.

"So, how's the stalking going?" Angel asked gleefully as she plopped down on the creaky booth and looked pointedly at the screen in her friend's hands, making it impossible for him to argue with the term. Traffic cameras. He'd actually broken into traffic cameras because he was so obsessed with this scrawny nobody.

When given nothing in response except a glare that didn't even bother to look up from the screen and a very cranky grumble, Angel went ahead and started with the same discussion they'd had almost everyday for a few months now.

"Y'know you'd fix so many problems if you just talked to the guy. I mean, it's easy. I've seen you - you're a great flirter, you flirt with anything that has a di-" Angel nagged like an old woman, Kyd thankfully cutting her off with a tired sigh and a splitting headache rumbling through his cranium.

"It's not, I mean...it's not that easy, Angel." Kyd said while he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"In other news: the sun came up today and the sky is blue." Angel deadpanned, earning a glare from her friend.

"I just don't understand, Wyk. Please, help me understand so I can help you. Just...I've seen you flirt before, I've seen you confess to people before. By the Gods, I've seen you land people in bed in the same hour that you met them! Why is this one guy so different than the rest of-" Angel asked, slowly getting angrier and louder as she tried her hardest to get a rise out of her friend.

"Because he's different! He's not like anyone I've ever met in my life Angel, and that terrifies me more than you could ever know." Kyd said with more emotion than Angel had ever seen come from him before.

"He's...he's beautiful, and he's smart, and he's innocent and enchanting and courageous and strong...Everywhere that he goes, every person he meets and every heart he touches, he seems to just bring life back into the world. And his laugh - sweet Satan, his laugh, Angel. He's everything I'm not in every single way and I'm...terrified, because I've never been this in love with someone before. You think I haven't talked to him before, but I have while in disguise. I've spent entire nights lying awake trying to find some mistake, some crack in the stone, some reason for me to hate him and I can't. I...I feel like God sent him for me…" Wykkyd ranted while Angel kept a happy smile on her face. She'd never in her life seen her friend so distressed and panicked and - well - in love.

"But not for the reason you think." Kyd finished darkly, grimacing as Angel's smile seemed to slowly soften back into a frown.

"Y'see, God and I aren't exactly on good terms, Angel. This...this is my punishment, I think. To be so in love, feel so angry and hurt and tortured and for what? To never once even talk to him? Angel, I can't talk to him or even think about starting a solid relationship because, well, I'm a demon. That hopeful soul? I'd crush it. I'd corrupt him from the inside out without even realizing it, and I'd break him like he was any other human without even meaning to." Wykkyd muttered, almost near real tears as he stared blankly at his reflection inside of his cup.

"If I have to suffer as my punishment for being born the way I was - if that's what it takes to keep him as far away from me as possible, and therefore as safe as possible - then so be it. Please, stop helping. It won't work." Wykkyd finished, flinching at the feeling of Angel's heart crumbling for her friend's predicament.

Angel had to do something, and she had to do something fast. Kyd needed this, needed someone who really could bring the light back into his world. She didn't believe any of his BS about punishment or corruption, there was no such thing in her mind. It hurt because she'd only ever seen her friend this in love with one other person. The last time he was this desperately in love was with Kl-

"Angel! C'mon, we need you to help us with this last run really quick!" Kitten shouted before Angel could so much as finish her thought.

She took one last sad look at her friend before she yanked on her skates like glass slippers and skated over to Kitten.

"You take table 4, I've got the other two, and then we should finally be able to close for the day!" Kitten said ecstatically, ready to go home and sleep.

"Got it!" Angel said happily as she hurriedly skated over towards table 4, unaware of its looming presence.

When she saw who was sat there, she was absolutely sure she was going to die.

Angel stood there frozen for quite a while, shaking her head in both fear and disbelief before Kitten rolled her eyes and snuck up behind Angel. Kitten shoved her the tiniest bit from behind, sending her - still frozen - rolling towards the large melancholic looking man.

"Oh, you must be the new worker that Katherine has told me about." Came the friendly voice of none other than the boy in blue himself, Superman. Angel could feel herself slowly relaxing. Figures that Kitten would do this to her, giving her a near heart attack right before close up.

"I'll have one slice of apple pie and a cup of decaf coffee please." Superman said with a curt nod of his head and a warm smile that Angel couldn't help but return.

She was already speeding back when her thoughts caught up to her.

She'd heard rumors - oh, she'd definitely heard rumors. The boy in blue was the Justice League's real life angel, just his mere presence made you his best friend. She'd always taken those as exaggerations people added to his already intimidating powers to freak villains out. But take away the fancy cloak, the heat vision and the paparazzi, and what did you have left? She saw a friendly neighborhood dad who she could tell anything to despite having only met him.

"Here you are, sir." Angel said with a smile warm like his own as she set down his plate and cup.

Angel opened her mouth for a moment to ask the older man something, but she decided against it and already she was speeding away. Before she could make it out of earshot radius however, she was stopped again.

"Something on your mind?" Came the welcoming and knowing voice of a super who had been in this game way too long to not know when someone was too heavy hearted.

"I...um, well…" Angel said bashfully, not wanting to burden such a kind man with the problems of an ex angel and a homosexually frustrated demon boy.

"Please, sit down. I'm sure your boss won't take too much off your salary if you let a little weight off your shoulders." Came the fatherly voice as he outstretched his hand to the other side of the booth, eventually convincing the winged girl to take a seat.

"It's just...I've got a friend who I care a lot about. I mean, he took me in and he's practically my baby brother! He's been going through a lot lately and I don't know how to help him - for starters he's convinced I can't and that he's completely helpless." Angel began quietly, looking up to see Superman drinking from his coffee mug like a school teacher and urging her to go on.

"He's...in love. And he's scared of it because he's never been in love before. Where he grew up, love was seen as a weakness, as some sort of point on your body to hit so that you got knocked down. I know that's not true but he...doesn't. He really, really loves this person, and I know they'd be good for each other, but he seems to think that this person is way too good for him and that he deserves to just sit and suffer his whole life! I...I don't know what to do." Angel ranted, waving her hands around comically as Superman knew that feeling all too well. The feeling that came with being so powerful and super, the feeling that you couldn't love because you'd hurt everyone if you tried.

"Well, Angel, I think you should tell your friend that if he really is this in love, there has to be a reason for it. There has to have been a reason for those two people to have met at all. Love isn't evil, or weak, or punishing, it's a beautiful thing. And if he really has found it, then he should at least be able to say he tried. I hope everything works out Angel, for both you and Kyd Wykkyd." Superman said as he rose from the table and made his way out the door.

"Wait...how did you know-" Angel asked as she stood up, but he was already gone.

Stupid super-hearing.

"So-" Angel said in her normal optimistic tone as she slowly glided to Kyd's table.

"I'm not taking advice from a man that only wears All-American-Boy colors." Kyd said without even looking up from his screen where a lithe figure was making its way across town.

Stupid demon-hearing.

[Read and Review please! Also, you can fight me if you don't think that Kyd Wykkyd is most melodramatic, angsty person in this verse. He's like, Zuko, but if Zuko were the antichrist.]


	6. Secret Admirers

[I do not own Teen Titan or any characters mentioned in this story. I also do not own Benny's Breakfast House, that belongs to ConColor44. This chapter is very short, and more of just an introduction to the next one. This next one is going to be very fun for me to write, I think!]

Needless to say, Angel was pretty down the next day at work. She was less optimistic and more worried about the way Kyd kept rubbing his temples in frustration every five minutes. And, because of this worry and distraction, she almost threw away the napkin that had her name written across the top of it.

And of course, Kitten and X were both immediately right behind Angel as she read what was written on the mystery note.

" _Salutations Angel, you probably don't know who I am guessing by the way you were in your own world today. I'm sorry about whatever's troubling you, you've always been such a sweet, kind person to the people here. I suppose you don't know what you have until it's gone, because missing your smile today put just the slightest damper on the smile I usually return to you. I hope that whatever's wrong works out, but until then just know that someone keeping an eye out for that smile. If you ever need to talk about anything, you can text me._

 _395~770~8346"_

There was a moment of dead silence in their hidden alcove behind the counter. It helped that it was already closing time, and it was a Friday, so everyone had cleared out of the shop. You could hear a pen drop, and Angel was pretty sure she could actually hear the gears in Kitten's head turning (for a change).

"Oh my god, Angel! You have a secret admirer! That's adorable!" Kitten squealed as she yanked her helpless friend into a tight hug.

"Yeah, but, who on Earth could this be from? Do you remember which table you got it from?" Came the concerned voice of the brotherly Red X.

"Well, not really, but it's not that big of a deal I think. I'm not too picky when it comes to gender or looks. Hearts not parts, y'know? So, this person can reveal themselves when they feel like they're ready, and until then at least I have someone I can vent to." Angel said with a smile, taking pride in the fact that anyone at all would find her attractive enough to leave their number. It only took about five more minutes of fretting and chatting before her good friend butted himself into the conversation, as per usual.

"So, I heard the word 'secret'. Gossip?" Kyd said with his normal devilish smirk. At least he was feeling the tiniest bit better now that he knew someone else had dirt on them as well.

"Well, uh, it's nothing big, really it's just-" Began Angel in vain before Kitten interrupted her.

"Angel has a secret admirer!" Kitten yelled, leaving a very mischievous looking Kyd to smirk even wider at Angel.

"So who's the love doctor now, miss 'you should just talk to him'?" Kyd teased as Angel slowly turned redder and redder.

"Y'know, now that we both have secret admirers, this means we can go crush hunting together!" Angel said cheerily as Wykkyd and everyone else still in the cafe visibly cringed.

"Angie, as your dear friend, I have to ask you to never say that sentence again." Kyd said as Angel visibly deflated.

"I can't anyway. I have work tomorrow. I've been skipping a whole lot to try and sort some stuff out so my boss is making me cover for Talia at the library all day tomorrow. Wish I could say I'm sorry to miss out, but I'm not." Wykkyd said in his normal rude tone of voice.

"What? That's great! This means I get to follow you to work and bug you all day in revenge!" Angel cheered, leaving Wykkyd groaning in regret at what he'd just unleashed both on himself and every other person who was going to the library the next day.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Wykkyd said in an exasperated voice, urging Angel to hurry up so the duo could actually get home before dark.

[Like I said, extremely short - only a page and a half in Google Docs. I still can't wait for this next chapter, I'm having so much fun writing this story! Read and Review please! Thank you.]


	7. Library

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. This chapter is a lot shorter than I originally planned. I hope you like it anyway!]

Angel's phone was busy that night - very, very busy. Busy to the point that Wykkyd was pretty sure that if he heard that oh so lovable 'ping!' sound one time the next morning, he was going to grab it and chuck it out of the window.

On the bright side, Angel had never been in such a happy mood in a very long time. This mystery person seemed to have a lot in common with her, and they had their differences in a lot of good ways as well. So far, Angel had learned that they both loved Rooney and Everlast, though Angel was still attempting to get mystery person to listen to Owl City. Mystery person refused to reveal their gender or appearance, but they did reveal that they were only a year older than Angel, who was 17.

Angel wished she could've stayed up and talked with mystery person forever. It seemed almost too good to be true, which was a little worrying. It seemed like every single thing that mystery person said was straight out of a fairytale. They made her feel better without even knowing what was wrong with her in the first place. They made Angel laugh and smile, and Angel took pride in knowing that she probably did the same for them.

"Angel, hurry up. I'm not going to be late because you're too busy talking to your new romantic interest." Wykkyd said sternly as he walked out of the door and Angel scrambled to follow.

'I have to go now, but I'll try to text back when I can :)' she texted in a hurry before she ran after Wykkyd, not really realizing that the smiley she sent was actually a heart.

"You know, a great gender neutral term to use for them is 'fool'." Wykkyd offered as they both set out the door.

When the duo finally made it to the library, Angel was more than a little underwhelmed.

"C'mon Elliot, this is boring! How do you do this all day, seriously." Angel whined as Elliot completely ignored her like he'd been doing all day.

And then Angel noticed where Elliot's eyes were. Elliot was stacking books behind his little counter he had set up surrounded by dust but his eyes were zoned in on someone all the way across the library, skimming through a dusty green book. Angel smirked wide and devilish as she started making her way over to the boy.

"Angel! Angel, c'mon, please don't do this-!" Elliot whisper shrieked as he clamored to catch her by the arm, only managing to fall over the side of the counter.

Angel would never make it so far, however. Instead she ended up running into another girl because she'd zoned her sight onto the one boy. Angel was naturally bigger and stronger than most girls, her height and muscle being comparable to Starfire's. As an angel, you were trained almost like an Amazon. Which is the reason why when Angel 'ran into' the poor girl, she really just knocked her over at a speed to very well knock the air from her lungs. You could hear Wykkyd's very relieved and dramatic sigh from his counter.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" Angel asked, holding a hand out for the girl to take. She growled at her attacker from under her blue hoodie, snappily taking the hand given to her. That's when Angel slowly started to see little things under the hood. Pretty purple hair, sad eyes, a bitter smile, chalky white skin…

The girl quickly put one hand over Angel's mouth and another she held up to her own lips in a 'be quiet' motion.

"Look, you're not doing any illegal, so I have no reason to bust you. I just want to borrow a book." Raven said quietly from under her hood. Angel nodded in thanks, happy that she wasn't the type to just lay her eyes on a person and immediately call them out. When she did let go of Angel was when she noticed the book she had in her hands.

"An angel research? But, I thought you were half demon? I mean, if you need to know anything about angels I could tell you." Angel said confusedly, Raven struck her as the type of person to buy romance novels and poem compilations, not researches.

"One in particular has...caught my eye, as of late." Raven said, avoiding Angel's stare as the walked to the counter together.

"Woah, is there a really powerful going to like, invade the city or something?" Angel said in a childish tone. She couldn't really help it, Raven's job - while unfortunate for Angel - was really cool to her.

"No, not today. It's just some personal stuff that's been going on." Raven chuckled as she admired Angel's excited stance.

"So, you really know everything about angels?" Raven asked as she brushed her fingers along the spines of the books they passed to calm her nerves. _You can do this_ , she told herself. _If Starfire can do this, and Kyd Wykkyd can do this, than you - a princess of Azarath - can do this, Raven Roth._

"W-What does it take to get one t-to, uh, go on a d-date with you?" Raven asked, trying her very best to be cool and suave and then kicking herself for stuttering. What was she doing? This was stupid! Why did relationships have to be so nerve-wracking on Earth?

"Hm. Well, it depends on who the angel is rea-" Began Angel before it actually hit her what was going on. She bloomed seven types of red and immediately stiffened up, stuttering like crazy. She couldn't very well help it, she wasn't the one who got flirted with all the time - that was Kyd. And Raven, well, she wasn't even going to try to tell herself that the way Angel stiffened up like a nervous middle schooler wasn't cute.

"I-I-I, well, w-w-wha-, um...a-ah, W-we-, I-I'm k-k-kinda talking to s-someone right now who I, uh, r-really like, I mean not-that-I-don't-like-you-because-you're-really-really-cool-and-pretty-and-I'd-love-to-go-on-a-date-with-you-and-hold-hands-and-stuff-like-that-but-I'm-really-nervous-and-I-don't-know-" Angel rambled as she looked at the floor. Raven held a hand up to her mouth again, smiling with relief that she wasn't the only one having a mental stroke over the conversation.

"You said you were...talking to someone?" Raven asked with a knowing smirk as Angel raised one eyebrow at her in question.

Raven quickly flashed her phone, which had the whole conversation Angel had been having with mystery person on her chats, before she patted her shoulder and walked past her to check out her book.

"Salutations, Angel." she murmured as she approached Wykkyd, who had been trying his hardest not to laugh at the entire situation.

"Wykkyd." The raven haired girl said darkly as Kyd smirked wider than ever at her major screw up and the red still staining her cheeks.

"Real nice Rae. What's next, gonna buy her chocolates and ask her to prom?" He said while checking out the book for her.

"Right. Because you are such the romantic." Raven said with a knowing glare.

When Angel did finally break from her frozen coma, Raven was long out the door and she scurried to get to Wykkyd to explain everything. She was barely able to believe it herself, all things considering. What lunatic finds her of all people interesting, nonetheless asks her out out on a date?

"I don't know, I think you guys would be pretty cute together. Raven could use some mellowing out." Wykkyd said nonchalantly. Smirking as Angel grew even redder at his comment.

Angel was definitely calling the number on her chats tonight.

[Short and sweet. I really like this couple, don't really know why. Read and review please!]


	8. The Wilsons: A Well-Known Drama

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters in this story. I also do not own Benny's Breakfast House, that belongs to ConColor44. Angst, Angst, Angst, and more Angst. And, surprise surprise, that Angst is caused by a Wilson no doubt.]

After that day at the library, Angel never set her phone down. She couldn't stop thinking about Raven, why on earth she was even slightly attracted to a clumsy bird hybrid with a knack for skating? She and Raven texted and called non-stop, and when they weren't communicating somehow Wykkyd's unceasing teasing never stopped.

Angel and Raven met up the next day as well, and they found they had even more in common. Angel also noticed that Raven really was trying her best. She wasn't used to affection or love, in the same way Kyd wasn't used to having a real crush.

What Angel found the most endearing was Raven's voice. Raven normally had a very low, gravelly, dangerous voice that was mean and snappy to everyone it spoke to. To Angel, Raven had a very different tone. She was concerned and sweet, she spoke in a soft, forgiving tone that always had the tiniest bit of amusement in it. Angel could listen to that voice all day. The two were slow and nervous about pretty much everything, and to Angel it felt like everything in the world was just perfect.

And then it wasn't. That is, nothing was was perfect for Kyd Wykkyd.

It was a normal workday that Monday. Kyd Wykkyd sat in his normal booth, looking just a bit more nervous than usual. Angel sped around the cafe, and Kitten tried her hardest not to purposely spill soda on people. And then at eleven thirty, Satan himself walked through the doors.

Or, well - technically is was Deathstroke the Terminator, 'Slade' as the Teen Titans knew him. Angel remembered Wykkyd remarked one time that he didn't even have the privilege to be called Satan, at least Kyd _somewhat_ respected Satan.

"Hello, sir. What may I help you to?" Angel said, trying her best not to look him in the lone eye.

"Just, uh, a cup of water for now." He said as Angel jotted it down. It was kind of amusing, Slade seemed extremely out of place in the dinery. He was obviously nervous, looking like he was lost in a crowd of actual serial killers.

"Waiting for someone?" Angel asked boldly. It's not everyday you get to mess with The Slade Wilson, and she was definitely going to exploit her chance.

"Just my son, Jericho. I'm sorry but don't you have a job to get to?" Slade bit back rudely. Angel almost had a heart attack right then and there. She tried her best to stay calm as she sped the order into the back, then speeding like lightning towards where Kyd was sitting nearly half asleep.

"Kyd you won't believe it, that guy that you've been stalking is coming he-" Angel rushed, to which Wykkyd didn't even look up.

"I know." Came his simple reply.

"And his father is Deathstroke the Terminator too! HE'S here too and-" Continued Angel foolishly.

"I know." Came the short reply again.

"This is your one chance to finally confe-" Rushed Angel.

"I know!" Bit Kyd frustratingly. At Angel's confused look as to how he knew all of this, he waved around the screen he was constantly holding before putting it down and holding three fingers up.

 _Three, two, one._ She counted in her head as he dropped each finger.

Like clockwork, when he had only one finger up in the air, Kyd waved it around before pointing towards the door where Jericho was stepping in like magic.

Was it possible to ground your roommate? Could she make that a thing, because that really needed to start being a thing with all of Kyd Wykkyd's smart-assery.

Angel simply glared at the taller boy with a pout before he promised her that today was the day, he was really going to do it and confess to the blonde boy who was now sitting across from his father looking more than a little pissed. He never got so far however, as the entire eatery seemed to freeze at the booming, foreboding yelling of Slade.

The pair turned to see that Slade had stood up, he seemed to have thrown his plate across the room where it smashed into a wall - startling everyone with its noise except for his son, who was very used to this type of behavior. Jericho simply sat in his normal position, but with his eyes glaring and his arms crossed in a 'typical, I should've expected this' manner.

"If you think for a second that I've done any of this for me - well, then I suppose you lost your morality along with that voice of yours!" boomed Slade dangerously.

There was a collective gasping in the room as Jericho's eyes shot open in pure, unadulterated fury. He looked like he wanted to scream, but everyone in the room knew for a fact that he couldn't.

The tales of Slade and his offspring were sadly very popular among the villain world, like a vastly ignored Shakespearean tragedy.

Slade stormed out of the shop, fists clenched if anyone dared to stand up to him or get in his way. After he'd finally left, Jericho took a very dangerous look around the room, silently telling everyone that there was nothing more to see.

After about five minutes of everyone going back to their conversations and meals, Wykkyd stood up and made his way over to the secluded booth.

"Are you crazy? He'll kill you!" Angel said as her hand shot out and grabbed Kyd by his wrist.

"...I don't care. If he doesn't find someone to talk to soon, he'll just explode like Slade." Wykkyd explained in a seemingly not caring way.

As he strode past, everyone simply stared at him like he was a dead man walking. Kitten shook her head like he was an idiot, Angel gaped worriedly.

No one really noticed that Red-X looked almost...hurt.

When Wykkyd did make it to Jericho, he was visibly shaking in anger. Despite everything telling him that this was a terrible idea, he sat down across from the small boy anyway.

They started talking, and Angel couldn't tell what was being said. She could however tell that both of the boys were smiling after a few minutes, talking like old friends. Angel was very guilty of putting her nose in other people's business, so she may or may not have purposefully started serving the tables surrounding the two boys to spy on them.

It's like Angel had thought, the world was perfect.

But then it wasn't.

 _{A secret meetings night, huh? I might have to bring my boyfriend here sometime!}_ She saw the blonde boy sign, gleeful as ever.

Both Angel and Wykkyd felt their hearts stop.

"Boyfriend." Whispered her well beyond broken roommate, who said it more as a confirmation than a question.

Angel had never seen Wykkyd so broken before. He'd been through a lot, she knew that much, but he'd always been the strong, confident one who never let anything set him back - but not this time, no, not after this.

Wykkyd looked hopeless and sorrowful, like he'd just lost a close family member to plague. His limbs went limp and Angel could almost see the emotion and happiness come flooding out of his system like dysfunctioning machinery smoke.

 _{Yeah, he's a Teen Titan in Trifecta City. Goes by The Herald.}_ Jericho answered with a forever smile, oblivious to the other boy's pain. Kyd Wykkyd laughed empty and brokenly as he stood up slowly.

"Please, you'll have to excuse me. I just remembered I still have to pick my friend up from work soon." Said Wykkyd, his eyes wide as he fought away tears and looked everywhere but at the blonde who had just unknowingly crushed his heart.

So much for Kyd Wykkyd being the one to break Jericho.

 _{Oh, alright. Well, it was nice talking to you. Thank you for calming me down after that little explosion.}_ Jericho signed, though Kyd Wykkyd didn't even look at his hands to read them.

Kyd Wykkyd nearly ran full speed out of the cafe, but instead opted for shuffling out of the cafe with an empty expression. Once outside, he teleported back to Angel and his' apartment, and he did something he'd never done before in his life.

Kyd Wykkyd fell to his knees, and he cried.

Demons don't cry. If you cry in hell, or any other astral plane where you'd meet another of his kind, you'd be ridiculed and punished for showing such weakness. So where at first someone could hear soft whimpers and murmurs of 'stupid, stupid' and 'why', you could start hearing angry screams of bitterness. Thirteen months he'd borderline worshipped the ground under the boy's feet and he was given nothing but pain in return.

Kyd Wykkyd was angry, so very angry. But not at the boy, at himself. Who was he to possibly think he deserved anyone who - maybe for once - would actually treat him okay? Kyd Wykkyd started yelling curses in undecipherable latin as he tore his way through his bedroom, throwing things every which way and breaking quite a few of his own drawings of Jericho in the process.

When he was done he fell to his knees, and his hot, boiling tears turned back into ones of sorrow and depression. He looked around in sadness as the destruction he had caused. Who was he to expect any different?

Who was he to ask someone to love a monster?

[hAHAHA I just LOVE to make myself suffer over characters. hA. YOU THOUGHT I WOULD ACTUALLY LET HIM BE HAPPY DIDN'T YOU. Kudos to XxPhoenix FlightxX for guessing who the mystery guy was before everyone else. Though, if you've read through my stories, it isn't that hard of a guess. Don't worry, Kyd Wykkyd will be happy and gay again soon, I just really wanted to try my hand at both a plot twist and new couple! Betcha can't guess who he's REALLY gonna end up with.]


	9. Two Negatives Can Make A Positive

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. I also do not own Benny's Breakfast House, that belongs to ConColor44. I'm finally finished writing it! This is a pretty long chapter compared to my others, but it's worth it because my baby finally has a steady love interest. Trigger warning for physical and verbal abuse. Not written out but implied that it happened in the past. Enjoy!]

After everything that had happened, Kyd was pretty upset. He didn't go to work or come out of his apartment at all for the next three days, and despite him being her best friend, Angel was almost afraid to talk to Kyd because of how he was being. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he just layed in bed and slaved over book upon book to distract himself.

Finally on the fourth day, Kyd decided to actually go out. He decided to drive to Benny's to pick Angel up since she opted to walk to work despite how terrible the weather was starting to get.

Kyd was driving down the road when it started to all out downpour, and he was starting to get the smallest bit worried. Finally, he came to a spot where he could just see a huge line of cars that never ended. He groaned in frustration before he smacked his head on the steering wheel, causing it to erupt in noise. Soon, there was a loud knocking on his window.

"What." He spat venomously at the drenched police officer outside of his car.

"Sorry son, but there's a hurricane headed here really quick. We're gonna need you to clear out of your car and head into one of the buildings here, find some shelter." The cop said in an unbearable southern accent. Wykkyd groaned even louder before he kicked open the car door, just barely missing the officer, and stormed towards the hidden portal unbeknownst to the cop. He was going to murder Angel when he found her.

When Kyd did make it into the thankfully warmer and drier diner, it seemed like everyone had simply disappeared. No Angel, no Kitten, just left on warm lighting and the soft buzz of a broken radio in the back.

"Kyd!" Came a surprised voice, which inevitably made Kyd nearly jump out of his skin.

"It's good to see you! I...I-I feel like I haven't seen you in forever man." Red-X said warmly as he approached Kyd and held his hand out for him to shake in greeting.

"I don't see why you would miss me, you've never even approached me to talk before this." Kyd replied bluntly, letting Red's hand hang awkwardly in the air as he laughed nervously.

"If you're looking for Angel, she's spending the night with Kitten since her apartment isn't too far from here." Red said as he continued picking up random plates and bowls from the empty booths. Kyd inwardly groaned at his irresponsible friend who was probably going to go missing when Kyd found her.

"You should stay here for the night. That's what I'm doing. From what Angel's told me you guys' apartment is pretty high up, it's dangerous with how bad the weather is getting." Red-X called from where he was while Kyd continued to walk towards the door.

"I'll take my chances." Kyd bit back over his shoulder. Kyd was almost to the door. He was just about to step out when-

"You're not alone." Came the strong voice of the boy who was staring at Kyd from behind like he'd grown two heads. Kyd slowly turned around halfway to glare at him, silently demanding further explanation.

"Y-you think you're alone...with the heartbreak. But...you're not. You don't have to go through everything alone. Other people know what it's like too." Said X in a wavering voice, growing meek under Wykkyd's very deadly glare. Kyd nearly teleported at lightning speed, centimeters from Red's face as he glared darkly.

"And what do you know of heartbreak, X? How could you, the average American Boy behind the cash register, possibly relate to what I'm going through?" Spat Kyd right in Red's face, Red completely unawares to the fact that Kyd actually had to stretch the smallest bit to match X's height. Upon Red's nervous stuttering, Kyd got out of his face and made a dramatic show of telling him off as he always did.

"You couldn't! You could never know what I'm going through because you've glided through life with everything handed to you on a silver, white privileged platter. You've at least known what it's like to be loved by any one person. A) you're white, B) you're straight, and C) you're pretty. You haven't had to claw your way out of literal hell, only for the world to spit in your face over and over and over again despite your intentions!" Kyd yelled in a dangerously happy voice. Red-X just sat there and let him talk, visible seeing changes in Kyd's demeanor now that he actually had someone to yell at.

"Fight back! Yell at me! Do something! Tell me I don't have the right to yell at you and that I'm worth nothing and- and-" Kyd screamed as tears started running down his cheeks. Red was up in an instant, now embracing Wykkyd and sitting them both down on the floor so he could properly cry into Red's shoulder.

"You're not worthless." Red said in a small voice after a few minutes of Kyd being inconsistent between crying and punching at Red-X's chest.

"Please, stay. Truth is, I'm worried about you. I feel like if you're left by yourself for a lot longer you'll end up getting hurt. Just until the storm clears up, please?" He said in a soft voice that surprised even Red himself.

Kyd nodded his head grudgingly as he wiped his sleeve over his face.

Red started to softly grab Kyd's hand, leading him to stand up and follow Red to the kitchen where Kyd jumped up and sat on the counter. Red followed suit, grimacing when he hit his head on a cabinet.

"So," Began X, finally breaking the solid silence between the two boys.

"Angel tells me you're good with relationship advice. I...I mean, I _thought_ I was straight. But then this...this  guy has the nerve to just waltz into my life like some asshole and turn everything I thought I knew about attraction completely upside down and I...I don't really know what to do anym-" X ranted, though he was stopped short by Kyd holding his hand up.

"Lovely story, but sorry. I've called off relationships of any kind for a while." Kyd said tiredly, emotionally drained for the next week at the least.

"Look, I'm sorry but I just can't right now Malth-" Began Kyd with a hand rubbing circles into his temples.

"Jason." Red X corrected quietly.

"Jason?" Kyd questioned as he tilted his head in a curious manner.

"Jason. Jason Todd. I...I go by Maltheus Gregory because, well, Jason Todd died six years ago. It's a thrilling epic but, long story short, Jason Todd isn't supposed to exist anymore. So, to stay undercover, I go by Maltheus." Jason explained morbidly.

"Um, Elliot. Okay but, why are you telling me this?" came Kyd's response followed by silence.

"I trust you." Jason answered simply with a serious, burning stare that seemed to dig down into Kyd's soul. There was a quiet silence between the two once again before Jason finally decided to break it.

"What kind of music do you like?" he said suddenly.

In about an hour, the two were lying down on their backs on a floor to a room that Kyd didn't even know existed. It was some break room that Kitten, Angel, and X had filled with random things to do. It was beautiful, it was warm and welcoming, with a faint dust of orangish yellow lighting from the christmas lights hanging by the ceiling.

The two were staring at the ceiling, upside down compared to each other as the sound of terrible pop music flooded the room with their hearty laughter. Turns out, Jason Todd wasn't the worst person possible to get stuck with during a storm, and little did Kyd know, but Jason was pretty sure that if Kyd giggled like that one more time he was going to scream out of sexual frustration. There was a comfortable silence in the room before X finally said something that changed the mood completely.

"Why do you throw yourself away all the time?" X asked with a concerned frown, feeling slightly guilty for being able to take away Kyd's smile so fast. When met with deafening silence, he continued.

"Why do you let all these guys I've seen you flirt with in the cafe, all these people Angel says you've been with, think you care about them? Why do you let them think it's okay to treat you like trash even though you're the one letting them have the privilege to talk to you?" followed by more silence and the slight drag of Kyd picking at the grain of the floor.

"Every single guy you've been with in there, I've seen them love you and then hurt you and then leave you and they don't care, and neither do you. They don't deserve you, they don't deserve your smile or your laugh or your twisted humor, they've done nothing to earn it."

"That day you walked in here to pick Angel up, I fell in love with you Wykkyd. That stupid smirk you always have, the way you walk like you own everyone and everything in the room, I love your snarky humor and your sarcasm and your sass and I...I love you and I just want to know what they're doing that I'm not. What do I have to do to earn you? What do I have to do to make you love me?" Jason demanded with a wavering voice, scared of his own emotions as they bubbled up through his throat like rising sickness, bringing tears with them.

Silence. Deadly, deafening silence that left both parties feeling numb with a heavy weight atop their chests.

"Someone hurt you, Kyd. Someone hurt you really bad. I can see it in the way you hold yourself and I just-" Red said after a long period. He reached over and grabbed Kyd's hand softly, causing him to finally turn and look at X.

"-I just want to make you see what I see." Jason said quietly.

Kyd closed his eyes and turned back toward the ceiling before he finally spoke.

"...Do you know what love is like in hell? Because it's even worse than it sounds." Said Kyd in a gravelly voice.

"It isn't even 'love'. Two demons find each other when they need someone, whether that be because they're breaking down from no moral support, they're simply lustful, greedy, or in need of an offspring to carry on their name. The two demons stay together for however long they need to be considered independent again, and then they rip each other apart from the inside out. The weakest or the most kind hearted either dies or is left a hollow shell of themselves, and the stronger one walks away with everything it needs." Wykkyd explained in a tone that was void of any heart or emotion. He described a scene that Jason felt horrified of.

"I fell in love with a monster that I'd fooled myself into thinking was a prince. He was the very first person I'd ever met outside of hell, he was the one that showed me to the academy. He was like me; he came from a terrible, hellish place outside of Earth and he was looking to better himself somehow. I trusted him, and he used my naiveness and my trust against me over and over again. He made me think that the world was out to get me, he made me a weapon that he could command anytime he thought it'd be fun to watch." Kyd explained further, staring up at the ceiling hatefully as if he was looking right into the eyes of his betrayer.

"He took everything from me. My hope, my earnings, my...innocence. Everyday he would hurt me, be it verbally or physically - usually both. And I thought it was okay because where I'd come from, that was normal. He could've very well killed me like how I thought it was supposed to be, but instead he demanded I stay alive so that he could toy with me and break me over and over again, every single day. The worst part was that I loved him. I loved him with every inch of my heart like he was the very oxygen I breathed. I knew it was wrong but I loved him anyway, and if I were to come face to face with him today, I wouldn't have the strength to do anything to him. I couldn't face him again without breaking down. I throw myself away because it's the only way to numb the pain of everything that's happened. When I let those other guys hurt me, it's the closest I come to feeling in love again." Wykkyd finished, letting one dry tear roll down his chalky face. Even more silence, the steady breathing of the two pretty screwed up males being the only sound besides the quiet radio.

"That's not love, Elliot. That's abuse. That's brainwashing. I know it hurts to even think about letting someone get close to you again, I know you're scared that someone's going to really hurt you again but...I just...I love you, really love you. That in itself took me a long time to admit. I want to show you what real love is." Jason explained before he gave Kyd's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I want to make you feel like you were never meant to be anything but loved." he finished finally.

"How do I know you mean that?" Kyd said doubtfully, letting all of his emotions come out on full display for once.

"Because if I didn't, I wouldn't go through all of the trouble of paying a cop thirty bucks, bribing both Angel and Kitten to disappear for a night, and setting up the perfect setting just to spend a couple of hours alone with you." Came Jason's reply, desperately hoping that comment didn't get him punched in the face.

"I...I think I love you too." Kyd said finally before he got up from where he was lying and opted instead to lay next to Jason, cuddling into his chest. By Mephistopheles - he'd forgotten how much he'd missed genuine, real physical contact with someone you cared about.

Jason shakily moved one of his arms from where they were positioned behind his head to cradle Kyd's waist and bring them closer, nervous as ever of the whole situation and blushing like a pre-teen.

"Y'know, I've never been with a boy before." Jason said nervously as a honeydew blush stayed permanently blossoming on his cheeks. Elliot smiled to himself in his catlike position at the way he could feel Jason's chest rising with every nervous laugh and deep breath, blushing the smallest bit himself.

"So...that means you've never been kissed by one, I presume?" Kyd asked as he uncurled himself just slightly to get centimeters from Jason's face. Jason slowly grew redder and redder with every passing second, nearly fainting at the way Elliot looked when the lights from the ceiling circled around him like a halo. He shook his head a simple no, white and black hair flying wildly around his skin.

Kyd chuckled mischievously as he leaned over and placed a sweet kiss to Jason's lips. The kiss was unlike any Kyd had ever had, and it was just so Jason. It was soft and kind and sweet, not pushy or lustful, just full of unspoken worship and love. Jason slowly turned on his side and pulled Kyd even closer to him, letting their body temperatures mingle with each other.

When the pair pulled away, they just stayed in the same position, holding on to each other like they were lifelines. Jason had never seen Kyd with such an adoring expression before. They just held on to each other whispering 'I love you' in hushed awe, like it was a new development.

When the storm had finally died down, Angel and Kitten found the two with sleepy smiles that look almost painful as they were cuddled together asleep in the other's arms.

[I don't know why I like this couple so much? I really just wanted to try my hand at a new ship. Kudos to HaveYouBeenAlumnus for (sort of?) guessing who Kyd ends up with. Also, do not mistake my Jason Todd for DC's Jason Todd because, if you haven't noticed, DC has a lovely habit of taking amazing characters and raking them through the mud for no real reason /glares in the direction of Jericho's media/. They also keep his personality and sexuality relatively inconsistent in their comics so :/. Read and review! And please tell me what you think of this couple and how well I portrayed them!]


	10. New Employees

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. I also do not own Benny's Breakfast House, that belongs to ConColor44. Short, more of a filler / introduction for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!]

Angel's next few days at Benny's were...strange. Kyd Wykkyd was cynical and sarcastic and rude to everybody all the time, so it was very unsettling to see her normally monotonous friend so happy. Angel was thankful that he'd finally found somebody either way. Now when Kyd came with her to the cafe, it wasn't to annoy her and distract her from actually working - he was much too busy chatting up Red-X to do that. Angel had never seen her pale friend smile so much and, dare she say, giggle.

The two boys looked completely lovestruck, and Angel felt like a proud mother in law now that Kyd finally had somebody to smile about. Even Kitten had to agree, they were like the perfect couple. Though she remarked on how she could really go without all their PDA. Angel couldn't really comment on how physical the two were, because almost everytime Angel headed back to Raven's table to refill her tea she came back with a dazed smile and a black lipstick stain. Of course, the two weren't as bad as Kyd and X, considering that every time Red-X went on break either he or Kyd Wykkyd would come back with at least one new hickey.

Angel and Kyd Wykkyd had never been so happy and content in their lives, and Kitten had to guffaw when she walked over to remind Angel that her break was now over only to find the two gushing over how great their partners were. Red-X could frequently be found practically melting as Kyd petted his white floof of hair.

Finally, Kitten had had quite enough.

"Maltheus, we need to talk. This...this has to stop! I feel like I'm the only person actually working anymore." Kitten whined pathetically as she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Aw, is somebody jealous because I finally someone to fawn over and they don't?" Red-X mocked back in a terrible excuse for a high pitched girl charade.

"I'm asexual you dumbass. Look, I'm not saying you guys can't be glued at the hip during your break, just try to focus on work more. I know it's been getting a lot busier lately but, just try." Kitten bit back.

"...What if we hired someone new?" X said suddenly. A new employee would work wonders for everybody involved. An extra set of hands meant a lot less busy people for them to deal with, and if Kitten had to pay this person extra to keep the cafes oh-so-lovely couples apart, she's do it.

"Oh my god - X! You actually had a coherent thought!" Kitten said mockingly as Red-X glared at her with a pout.

"But the question is, who's crazy enough to come in here asking for a job? It's crazy in here!" Kitten said melodramatically.

And then, just like clockwork, a hopeless girl walked through the doors and made a beeline to Kitten. She looked ragged, and she'd obviously just been through alot and was in need of both a home and a shower. Her blonde hair poked out of her hoodie like needles as she looked up at Kitten like a lost child.

"Excuse me, but are you hiring?" Came the small voice.

"Um, yes! Yes we are! What's your name?" Asked Kitten as she tried to ignore Red-X's frantic hand signals that said this was a bad idea.

The girl looked down at the ground for a moment, seemingly to make a life changing decision. She couldn't have been much younger than Kitten, and yet she looked so much wiser, like some survivor of a deadly disaster.

After a period of silence that felt like it stretched on endlessly, the girl spoke and uncovered her hood.

"I'm Terra."

[Just give my child the respect she deserves. I'm so sick of her being treated badly and only showing up in things as competition for Raven. Let her be happy and alive and not evil. Read and Review please, thank you!]


	11. Terra - A New Family

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. I also do not own Benny's Breakfast House, this idea belongs to ConColor44. I'M BACK! I hope I can stay back. It's been really hard to transition from my Jer/Jason story to this one, but I think I've accomplished it. Here, take my very fantasmal chapter about my hopes and dreams, which are for Tara Markov to just be happy for more than five minutes without any evil taking place.]

'Jason' and Kitten were both behind the counter of Benny's, arguing back and forth as quietly as possible as to not let the very helpless looking girl in front of them hear.

"What are you thinking? I said hire a new helping hand, not a homeless girl who could possibly have a bomb strapped to her chest! Isn't Terra supposed to be dead?" Jason fretted, having to physically hold his hands in place to not start biting his nails.

"Maltheus, I'm surprised at you! Where did you turn to when you had no one else to help you and nowhere else to go? Who took you in and gave you shelter in your time of need? Who-" Kitten whisper yelled like a scolding mother brought to tears.

"Oh shut it Golden Girl. She can't just stay here anyway, we need to talk to the big boss before she's officially hired, so there." Maltheus shot back victoriously, not completely sure why he had such a bad feeling about the dirty blonde girl in front of them. Kitten sighed dramatically.

"Okay, fine, fine." Kitten resigned, turning around to finally face the ever present Terra.

"...Terra...Terra you're…" Kitten began, seeming to melt under the hopeful crystal gaze of the lithe girl who was almost brought to tears at the hope of finally finding a home for the night.

"Hired!" Kitten finished, completely ignoring the very loud slap that came from Red-X facepalming his forehead angrily.

"R-Really?! Oh, I promise I won't let you down, anything you need me to do and I'll-" Terra began, bouncing on her heels.

Suddenly, her sentence was interrupted by the shaking of the ground for a bit. Not exactly like an earthquake or an aftershock, but more like an army of something very, very heavy marching in the streets. The cafe went quiet for the time it lasted, the only sounds being surprised gasps and teetering silverware.

Terra was surrounded by a deafening silence.

"...Terra...was that…?" Kitten asked quietly, trying to avoid anyone else's attention being drawn to the earthen girl.

"I promise it wasn't! I don't think so at least, I- I mean, I- Uhm-" Terra stammered, desperate not to lose what she'd just found. Terra had burning tears edging her eyes, and felt like she was about to be shot into a full panic attack.

"Hey," Kitten said softly, laying a hand on Terra's thin shoulder and immediately calming her heaving breaths.

"It's okay. Whatever that was is gone. I promise you're safe here...he, he can't hurt you here." Kitten said solemnly.

Terra finally let a few hiccups and sobs escape her chest, tears running freely down her sunken in cheeks as she launched herself into Kitten's chest to hug the much taller girl.

Kitten didn't know what to do at first, so she just wrapped her arms around Terra and let her cry. Slowly, she managed to lead Terra in the back room, signaling for Red to take over for a bit. The two found themselves sitting on a dimly lit red couch with Terra pouring her heart out in her sobs and Kitten worriedly running her fingers through Terra's thin hair.

Kitten was never much of a 'care'-er. She didn't know how compassion or love worked really, considering she didn't have very great role models. But, seriously, how old was this poor girl? Fourteen? Fifteen? She should be home crying about her first boyfriend breaking up with her, not because of the fact that she's homeless and hasn't had a decent shower in months. Her raunchy odor soaked through Kitten's blouse, ruining her perfume, but the older girl didn't really care all that much.

Of course Kitten knew about the rumours. Everyone knew about the rumours. In a place filled with flying men and monsters, there was bound to be some very interesting gossip to float around the multiverse.

Deathstroke the Terminator - Slade, had done this to Terra. He'd taken a poor, defenseless, naive little girl and turned her into a monster. Once she had fulfilled her purpose, she used every last bit of her energy to kill the monster of a man. Obviously though, he remained unscathed and terribly alive. Apparently, so had Terra. Or, _Tara_ , as she had told Kitten. Tara Markov. Neither girls knew how on earth Tara was still alive, just that Tara had woken up from a comatose state trapped in stone months before, and after much deliberation and focusing her weakened powers she broke free of her stone prison inside of Slade's forsaken and old hideout.

"Look, I...I'm no 'protector' or whatever. I'm not that great of a role model or even a decent waitress, but I promise I won't let him catch hold of you here. You're safe." Kitten said once Tara had finally calmed down. God knows the poor girl was messed up in more ways than one. She was malnourished to the point of Kitten actually being able to run her fingers up and down the girl's ribs, she was emotionally and physically exhausted and sleep deprived, and Kitten knew it would be a miracle for Tara to have walked away from all that had happened without at least a small dosage of PTSD or something another.

"C'mon, let's get you some real clothes, for now you'll have to stick to the uniform." Kitten said, abruptly getting up and trying to block out this need to protect someone she'd just met. Everyone she'd ever really loved or trusted had left or hurt her, so why did Kitten have a reason to trust Tara?

"Miss Walker?" Tara said after she sniffled one last time and wiped her face with her arm.

"Yes, Tara?" Kitten said without turning around.

"Thank you." Tara said softly, hugging Kitten properly, this time not hiding in her chest or full out tackling her with emotions.

Kitten smiled bitterly, this is what it felt like to be needed. Tara barely even reached Kitten's shoulders, and Kitten once again reminded herself of the terrible fact that Tara really was just a little girl - a tiny little kid that had been put through so much and was so strong for pulling through it all.

"Tara...why don't we keep this between us? It'll be our little secret." Kitten said as she put her hands on both of Tara's shoulders. If anyone else got news of Terra's whereabouts...well, if Slade wanted to use her for her gifts, who knows what other people would want to use them for.

* * *

After a meal befitting a king which Tara scarfed down like a wolf, one new outfit of uniform, and a brush, Tara was easily running in between tables and serving people like it's what she'd been born to do. Kitten felt like a proud mother, Angel was just happy that she'd been moved behind the counter to serve people sitting there, and Red was still very miffed about the whole situation.

Red-X had dealt with Slade before, and there was a reason he didn't trust anyone who'd previously dealt with him to just turn up and be a perfect saint.

Both Angel and Red were completely at a stand back when Tara didn't even bat an eye at anything Wykkyd ordered.

Red grumpily told Kitten he was going on his break and stalked over to where Kyd was, plopping into the seat across from him. Jason leaned over the table and laid on his crossed hands, pouting childishly and Kyd tried his very hardest not to laugh.

"Oh c'mon, she's really good at this. Don't be so rude." Elliot said without looking away from where Tara was practically sprinting across the eatery, him still drinking from his bubbly red liquid.

Jason made a 'hmph'-ing sound and rolled his eyes, still pouting.

"...If it makes you feel any better, she got my order wrong. I asked for horse's blood, not goat's blood. Goat's blood is saved for _especially_ ritualistic occasions." Elliot said, finally earning a half smile from his boyfriend. Jason seemed to be the only one to really understand Wykkyd's twisted and half-assed humor. Angel sometimes halfway understood when he was joking or being sarcastic, but she never laughed.

Elliot finally put his glass down and reached over to uncover one of Jason's hands from where it was buried beneath his head.

"She's just a little girl. What's the worst that could happen from taking her in?" Elliot said with a convincing smile, rubbing Jason's knuckles soothingly.

Jason finally sat up, looking over to Tara. Instead of an earth bending tyrant donning Slade's symbol and causing all around discord, he saw a clumsy little girl spilling gravy all over herself to stop a baby from crying and to make it laugh instead, followed by her apologizing profusely to the table the gravy was originally headed to.

Maybe Jason had been a little harsh on the kid. After all, he'd buried some pretty nasty mistakes of his own a while back.

Jason smiled as he admitted defeat and told Elliot he was probably right.

And Tara smiled as she looked around at her strange new family. She had a very emo-angsty older brother named Maltheus, an erratic excuse for a mother that she was very grateful for named Kitten, and even a happy go lucky sister named Angel. Tara didn't know how to feel about Wykkyd yet. He was kind of like a mixture of a very gay uncle who let you do things even if your mother said not to and gave you candy you weren't allowed to have, and he was also a very watchful and intimidating grumpy neighbor at the same time.

Tara's new family was strange, but still good.

Tara really, really hoped she could stay with her new family.

[I just want my daughter to be happy, why is that so much to ask. Also, Terra will not be getting a love interest in this story (for as far as I've planned) because I mainly wanted to focus on her getting better and recovering from Slade. I really, really hate the trope where the only way a girl can recover from something is with a guy or other love interest at her side, and Terra always struck me as a very strong and confident feminist person. Hopefully I'll have more than one chapter posted today, so keep an eye out for that too! Read and Review please!]


	12. The Wilsons: A Dramatic Sequel

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. The idea for Benny's Breakfast House goes to ConColor44. Have some good ol' fashioned Wilson angst. Also, how much are you guys enjoying my chapter names, I think they're marvelous.]

Angel really liked the new girl, and she also really liked her new job. Now, instead of serving and running back and forth, she stayed behind the counter where little stools were set up and served the people there. Kind of like a bartender, except with less drunks and homeless schizophrenics and more everyday people who just wanted coffee.

Her first customer that did want alcohol however, was definitely a can of worms she kind of wished she hadn't opened.

"Beer." The built boy said simply before Angel hunted around a bit to find the cursed drink. He wasn't super big, he was no Mammoth or Superman, but he wasn't a noodle like See-More either. He looked kind of like a military officer, with the way he was built and how he held himself, though he was obviously too young to be so.

The boy flashed an ID very quickly before practically swallowing his drink whole, revealing he was within drinking range, but definitely not military officer range.

"...Is...is something wrong?" Angel asked good naturedly. The poor guy looked distraught in all the worse ways, and he had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"...You could say that. They say bartenders are the best listeners. Care to hear me out in exchange for the knowledge you won't tell anyone?" The boy asked after he ran a hand down his square face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Angel nodded with a smile, trying not to correct the term 'bartender'. It was late at night though, and she was letting the guy drink, so she supposed it fit to a degree.

"...What's your name, goodie-goodie?" The boy asked her after a bit of silence and a gulp of more alcohol.

"Angel. And I'm not a goodie-goodie. _I'm_ a villain." Angel said with pride as the boy in front of her chuckled for a bit.

"Well, according to my standards you are. You're nice, you're pretty, and you _definitely_ have less mistakes buried than I do." The boy answered before he shook his glass around a bit to signal he wanted more.

"...I'm Grant." Grant said finally after a bit of silence. "...Grant Wilson." He finished, not noticing how Angel's heart stopped and her lungs felt caught in her throat.

"...W-Wilson?" Angel asked, having a very good feeling that she knew why he was so distraught, guessing that his, along with the rest of his family's problems, came from a single man who wielded a gun and a lone eye.

"That's right. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you know my pops." Grant said sadly.

"Well...who doesn't?" Angel said with a nervous chuckle.

Now that Angel looked at Grant, _really_ looked at Grant, she could see striking similarities she certainly hadn't noticed before. He had the same shade of blonde hair she remembered Jericho having, though his was buzzcut like he'd been sent to a military school. He also had Jericho's sad eyes, but Slade's piercing blue gaze.

"...Do you think you could give me some advice on...family affairs?" Grant said hopelessly. Keeping up the whole big bad military gag was hard, especially when all you wanted was someone to talk to and tell you everything was going to be okay, even when you knew it wasn't. Grant had been alone for a very long time, not a friend or family member in sight.

"...Well, it depends. What's up with the Wilson's this week?" Angel said jokingly, managing a small chuckle to erupt from Grant's facade before the boy went back to frowning down into his cup.

"...I'm not supposed to be here. Alive, I mean. I'm supposed to be dead...but I'm not. My mom and pops don't know I'm alive, and that's probably a good thing. I've made a name for myself without them - Private HIVE. Not a very good name, I'll admit." Grant said solemnly, expected any moment now for Angel to scurry away in order to avoid being caught up in Deathstroke's affairs.

"...The thing is...after all this time...I mean…-" Grant mumbled, trying to decipher how to word it. He was never great with conversation, only fighting.

"...I miss my little brother...so, so much. I...He was the only person who really...y'know, _cried_ , at my 'funeral'. I don't mean crying to save face and make everyone think you're sad because your son or your brother just died. I mean...he fell apart, he wailed and he screamed bloody murder because he knew why I was dead. He knew who killed me and he couldn't tell anybody because he was just a hysterical little kid that no one would listen to. My baby brother...he meant and still means so much to me...but I left him to fend for himself when he needed me most." Grant said with heaving breaths and nothing but the clinking of ice against glass disrupting him.

"...I heard he's in town. I...I want to see him again. I want to let him know that I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect him like I always promised I would be. I want to hug him and tell him that everything's gonna be alright with mom and dad, I want to tell him that I'm so proud of him even if they aren't." Grant said as he let a solemn tear roll down his cheeks, ignoring the screaming voice in his head that told him that real men didn't cry.

"...but what if he doesn't want to see me ever again? What if he hates me?" Grant said hopelessly as he looked up at Angel with glassy eyes. Angel had never felt so sad in her life, and for a Wilson, no less.

"...And what if you never try?" Angel said with as much power she could fit into her voice. Grant tilted his head and silently urged her to continued.

"What if Jericho is out there looking for you right now, and he never finds you because you're too scared to show yourself? What if he's left all alone, again, because you don't have to guts to step out and say sorry? What if he finishes growing up without any of his family with him, and he…" Angel said powerfully, stopping to think. What's the one cord she can strike, the one thing that will enrage Grant so fully that he'd have no choice but to go see Jericho? She faked a terrified expression and leaned close to Grant.

"What if Jericho grows up to be the next Deathstroke, and all because his big brother abandoned him, _twice_?" Angel whispered, Grant's expression changing like a lightswitch.

Grant slammed down his glass and the money needed to pay for it, reaching over to rip his jacket from where it hung on another stool and stormed out of the cafe, stopping for a minute to call over to Angel.

"Thank you, Angel." Grant said before saluting like a veteran, completely convinced he was going on a hunt to change the world.

"Anytime, Captain America." Angel shot back insultingly, saluting with a smile.

Soon enough, Tara approached her from where she was standing previously.

"...Who was that?" Tara asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you know…" Angel said sweating slightly as she remembered his last name and Tara's own affiliation with it.

"Just an old friend from the academy." Angel finished.

[Just so you know, my Grant Wilson, just like my Jason Todd, is different from comic Grant. As always, DC doesn't keep a very good and steady personality for either, so I came up with my own. And, I mean, I already ruined a Slade-Joey family relationship, so let Joey have Grant to depend on. That boy needs some counselling and at least one family member he can talk to. Read and Review please!]


	13. Intruder

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. I also do not own Benny's Breakfast House, this idea belongs to ConColor44. wELP ConColor44 called it. You should never ever write 'what could go wrong' as a line in a fic. I love all of my readers (read: I love to make you all suffer with me)! This is another introduction-type chapter for the next one.]

Everything was going pretty well for everybody when it happened, as most very unexpected bad things do. It was a normal day, and everyone in the cafe was simply talking and/or eating, doing their normal thing. Tara was having a blast meeting new people and just being a normal fifteen year old.

That was, until a large pounding sounded on the easy to open doors, and many looming shadows could be seen just outside.

Angel didn't know why, but she felt her heart drop into her stomach. She wasn't the only one either, even Wykkyd could sense a dark presence behind the door.

Before anyone could possibly get up and open the door for the shadow that had nearly broken a crack into it, it was suddenly burst open to reveal the world's worst dad, and hell's best advocate.

Tara froze and her entire body was consumed in terrified tremors and flashbacks as she stared at the one eyed monster who'd been the source of her pain: Slade Wilson.

Slade walked leisurely through the cafe, his every step echoing through his large boots and causing the residents of the cafe to quiver in fear.

Tara was just close enough to the counter that Kitten yanked her behind it and into a crouching position, just before Slade noticed the girl, and mouthed 'stay' in a very dangerous expression.

"...How may I help you, Mr. Wilson?" Kitten asked with fake confidence and power in her voice, stepping right in front of the much larger man with her loudly clicking heels.

Slade looked down at Kitten and chuckled menacingly, finding her will to help her friends cute, in a stupid way.

"...Oh you can help me very much, Miss Walker...Now, tell me," Slade said, leaning down and letting his hot breath invade Kitten's senses.

"...Where, is _Terra_?"

[I love to suffer. Slade really is the world's worst person though. Read and Review please!]


	14. Fighting

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. You all get to suffer with me :). Also, look at how much I hate Slade, wow, who could've guessed that would come out in my writing too? Also, the way I describe the 'dimension' in this chapter is similar to The Herald's in the animated series.]

Tara shook with fear and hatred for herself in the little corner of the cafe she was hidden. She heard loud noises and explosions outside, and she knew she should have gone to help, but Kitten refused to let her move. The customers had cleared out, and now Tara was all alone in her little corner of the counter, shaking with rage. She should be out there helping, she should be getting vengeance for what Slade had done to her!

After Kitten had stood up to Slade, Slade looked down to see a beeping red X beneath his feet that sent him flying backwards out of the cafe. Almost immediately, Tara's makeshift family sped after him to make sure Slade wouldn't come back.

With every explosion, Tara shook even more violently. That was her family outside, in danger, in the way of getting extremely hurt because of her.

Suddenly, among the muffled noises of the battle raging outside, Tara heard a familiar voice yell from being knocked back, and Tara sprang into action to help Kitten.

When Tara finally made it outside, she nearly fell to her death. She forgot the whole 'not here, not there, not anywhere' theory of Benny's. Although Tara had entered Benny's through a portal from Central City, all around her was a strange multicolored Alice-in-Wonderland esque dimension with floating chunks of Earth and random objects lost to time. There was about thirty feet of space between the edge of Benny's and the edge of the chunk of Earth it was seated on before it fell into the vastness of the plane.

Tara had never seen anything like it in her life. It was as if someone had dug up the square area of Benny's and just dropped it to float with zero gravity in the strange dimension.

Tara turned around and started to move around the building to search for her friends and to aid in their fight, and froze when she saw Slade. She ducked down to avoid his searching eyes which hadn't yet spotted her, and she saw just how bad in shape her friends were.

Slade's bots had separated everyone, who were too busy holding their own to actually get to Slade and knock him out of the dimension through a nearby portal. Angel was easily knocking several Slade-bots away with her wings, smirking as they stood no chance against her. Kitten did the same but with physical fighting. It seemed that she was a much better fighter than she let on. Red-X was holding his own, easily decapitating several of the bots with ease and grace.

Just out of the corner of Tara's eyes, she turned to see Wykkyd fighting with a very large robot she'd never seen before, stood on top of another chunk of Earth just like everyone else. It was at least eight times taller than Wykkyd, and much stronger. Kyd held his own, with difficulty, obviously trying his hardest not to lose control of his anger or emotions mid-fight. The robot seemed faster and stronger and smarter than Kyd in every way, and everyone was too busy holding their own to notice Kyd's troubling situation. The robot kept slicing and punching at Kyd with its many quick arms, only for Kyd to teleport or dodge or punch away the robot's attacks.

Out of seemingly nowhere, the robot kicked Kyd off of his feet and gripped onto both of Kyd's arms. The robot's metallic fingers dug painfully into Kyd's skin, ripping and tearing flesh every time Kyd squirmed to get away from the grip. The robot held Kyd high above the ground so the two came face and face, almost seeming to smirk despite its inability to. Kyd hissed in the robot's face, letting his fangs show menacingly, not fearing his situation in the slightest.

Suddenly, a painful cry echoed throughout the dimension for everyone to hear as the robot let electric energy run through it's arms and into Wykkyd, more or less electrocuting him. Wykkyd was a demon, and the robot was programmed to send out enough electricity to electrocute a human, so Kyd was far from dead. That certainly didn't stop it from hurting like hell. When the robot was finished, Kyd fell limp in the robot's grip. His head hung low, all sign of struggle ceased. Even after Kyd fell useless in the robot's death grip, the aftershock of the electricity surged through him. His hair kept buzzing with leftover energy and his arm would twitch from the pain.

This didn't seem to satisfy the robot, as he suddenly threw Kyd high in the air and stopped him with some anti-gravity technology the robot had. Kyd was forced to stay frozen in the air as the robot let even more electrical energy hit the boy, sending Kyd into a fit of screaming and crying from all of the pain.

It seemed everyone had stopped. The Slade-bots stopped attacking to watch in victory as the demon boy was tortured, and Tara and her friends were frozen in sickening fear for their friend.

Finally, the robot cut off the anti-gravity and grabbed Kyd by his legs, slamming him down into the ground so hard there was a crater left around his still buzzing body. Kyd was completely unconscious, even the tear tracks left on his cheeks seeming to buzz with leftover electricity like a livewire left in the streets.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Screamed Red-X as he tore his way through the Slade-bots in a fitful fury and charged headfirst at Slade.

Every punch that Jason threw, Slade caught as if he were playing with a child. Jason just kept punching and punching and fighting, screaming in rage as tears ran down his face. After a while of this charade, Slade grew tired of playing with the teen, and punched him square in the nose hard enough to send him reeling back on his spine. As everyone was frozen in fear in their watching of Jason and Slade, the bots had managed to capture all of them in their arms with a death grip.

"So," Slade began in a bored voice before cracking his neck menacingly.

" _Where_ , is _Terra_?" Slade finished darkly, holding his hand up. Everyone turned to the general direction of where Slade's hand was, to see the large robot hovering over Wykkyd. The robot had its blade like fingers placed in a striking position over Kyd Wykkyd, right over the comatosed demon's heart. With the wave of Slade's hand, Kyd would die.

"I'm right here!" Terra screamed in fake confidence, shakily floating on a piece of Earth right above Slade. Slade rolled his eyes at what he saw as an over dramatic display.

Terra hopped down to Slade's level glaring menacingly with glowing yellow eyes into his own.

"Let. Them. Go." Terra said with a hiss in her voice. Slade rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No." He said simply.

And suddenly, everything Terra had felt in the past few months came flooding back to her. Everything she'd been through was because of Slade, and she was not going to go back to being anyone's loyal servant anymore.

"Let...Them…" Terra began, her hair started to fly around her as she raised her glowing fists.

"GO!" She screamed, echoing through the plane. Her entire body glowed with yellow energy and everything in the dimension, even the non earthen parts, shook violently around her.

Terra felt like she was watching a movie, like she wasn't really there and she was all at the same time. But with one last scream, she watched as she practically destroyed Slade. Earth came at him from all sides, and he couldn't fight it off fast enough. He would be launched in the air and then thrown back down, he would be hit in the head with a sickening crack, and before Terra could really finish him, Jason approached the dazed old man with a knife that he buried into Slade's stomach. Jason reveled in Slade's angry and pained groan, twisting the knife around with a gruesome cacophony of sound before he kicked Slade back into the portal they'd originally meant to send him through.

No one knew where Slade had gone, and everyone knew it'd take more than that to keep him dead, but at least it was over now. The moment Slade exited the dimension, the robots all either fizzled out or deactivated, falling helplessly into the vastness of the dimension's background.

"...You did it!" Kitten yelled with uncharacteristic enthusiasm, running and wrapping Tara, now safe, in a hug.

"Oh my gosh!" Angel joined in, also wrapping Tara in a hug as Tara let out a shaky sigh and a few tears.

And then the moment was over. Jason walked right through them, throwing all of them to the side as he ran desperately over to where Wykkyd had been left like forgotten trash. Jason didn't even seem to see them, he looked right through them with only one thing haunting his mind.

Jason fell to his knees in front of where Kyd lay, gathering the demon boy into his arms and letting some of his own tears fall onto Kyd's face.

"No…" Jason whispered in a ragged voice as he brought Kyd's body to lay in his arms. The electricity still running through Kyd's system stung Jason when he touched the demon, but Jason was too emotional to care.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Jason sobbed in a quiet voice as he rocked both he and Kyd's bodies back and forth, burying his sobbing face into Kyd's hair.

"You can't-! We only just...no, please, please God, no…!" Jason continued, sobbing fiercely into Kyd and hugging his limp body so much that it hurt. Angel watched with a heavy heart.

Jason continued sobbing and hiccupping into Kyd's body, only to suddenly feel a small hand start to move up his body and to where his neck was. Jason reared back, gasping in awe as Kyd coughed up some blood and looked up at Jason dazily, gripping onto Jason's hair and yanking him down for a deep kiss. Jason's neck stung from Kyd's hair pulling, Jason's nose was still running with blood which inevitably got onto Kyd, and Kyd ended up sharing some of the blood that was still cold and metallic in his mouth, but neither cared enough to do anything but sit where they were.

"Everything hurts, and you nearly crushing my body with a mournful grip is really, really not helping Jason." Kyd muttered when the two pulled away.

Jason barked out a laugh before he hugged Kyd even tighter, overjoyed that he was safe and okay, and also not noticing how Kyd grunted in genuine pain from having Jason almost crush him again.

Terra suddenly ran to the two, enveloping them both in a hug, followed by the other two girls. Kyd grunted with every added person, groaning sadly.

"Okay so this...this is happening, um… how about from now on you all warn me before you expect me to return your public affection?" Kyd said from his place where he was being smashed by all of the love and affection of their group hug.

[Haha,,,I love hurting Kyd, don't know why. I also really like the idea that with Jason it's okay, but Kyd is really anti affection and any physical contact at all with other people. Read and Review!]


	15. Elliot's Evil Ex-Boyfriend

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters that are mentioned in this story. Remember that evil ex boyfriend that had everyone screaming in the comics because they couldn't figure out who Kl- was? /laughs maniacally/]

Elliot waited impatiently for Jason inside of a very generic looking hipster coffee shop. For once it was nice to order coffee somewhere that wasn't Benny's. Jason had decided that due to Elliot's near fatal experience, they should go out on a date somewhere far away from Benny's to calm Elliot's shot nerves. Elliot was fine with this - loved it, actually. Elliot never was the best at asking for attention or affection, so to have someone who constantly showered him in both without being prompted to was a true gift.

Elliot smiled as he looked out onto the faces of the customers, sighing at their idiocy. Two very wanted and well known supervillains were going on a coffee date right in front of them, and they didn't even know.

Speaking of coffee, Jason should've been back by now. Neither of their orders were very complicated, and Elliot was starting to get tired of just standing around. Elliot glared blankly at the back of one of the many customers' heads, tired and wanting his coffee.

And then suddenly, the wild braid of red hair he was staring at seemed to crumple a bit like paper and blanch itself white. Elliot stopped for a moment, doing a double check before he rubbed his tired eyes. Soon, the bleach color spread throughout the entire shop like a disease. Whoever it touched immediately stopped and crumpled to look like a faded and worn painting before they were bleached white until the entire shop and the area outside was a blinding and frozen white. Elliot confusedly looked outside for a moment to see a once red colored bird frozen in mid air as if by a-

"...Time spell. Those...Those can only be cast by…" Elliot mumbled to himself for a moment before his eyes shot open and he sped in the direction that Jason had gone.

Before he could reach the monochrome haired boy however, a magic barrier had been put up right before the counter Jason was at and Elliot ran full speed and headfirst into it.

Elliot fell on his back, clutching his probably broken and bloody nose painfully and groaning as he got up. Hadn't he been put through enough pain in the last week? Elliot leaned on the barrier of magic, rubbing his nose painfully and trying to process everything.

But he barely had time before he was reeling and his heart had nearly come to a stop.

"Hello, my darling." Purred the voice of Elliot's ex-boyfriend.

Elliot froze, his breathing completely halted. There was no sound to cut the space between them, only the feeling of Elliot's violently shaking body as he tried his hardest not to scream like a child and cry.

"I've missed you so much while I've been away attending business, my sweet. Have you missed me?" The satanic boy whispered in a cold voice from a place Elliot couldn't see. He always was much too over dramatic.

"It seems not, considering the company you've kept." The monstrous boy said as he appeared in front of Elliot in a wisp of cloudy smoke and leered in the direction of a bleached and frozen Jason Todd.

"It seems my pet has forgotten who owns him." The wicked thing whispered into Elliot's pointed ear as he teleported right behind Elliot, trapping Elliot's body against his in a strong embrace. Elliot had to fight back the urge to gag when the evil thing gave Elliot's sensitive ear a sultry lick with his pointed tongue.

"I needn't punish you, do I?" whispered the evil boy as he wrapped a cold hand around Elliot's neck, in the same place he used to choke the pale boy before slamming him into the ground for not doing as asked of him. Elliot let out a strangled gasp as his ex tightened the hold on his neck and used his other hand to grip Elliot's jaw painfully hard and turn to demon boy to look at his abuser.

"What...do you want?" Elliot choked out as fearlessly as he could manage.

"Oh, lovely…" The satanic boy chuckled as he moved the cloud of smoke he kept teleporting in back to Elliot's front, facing him and letting two very sharp and pointed black claws rest on Elliot's heart.

"I only want what any person wants, for what's mine to remember who it belongs to." The evil boy said clear as day as he got close enough to Wykkyd for them to possibly kiss.

The evil one watched with a heated gaze as a bit more blood ran down from Elliot's possibly broken nose down to his pointed chin. The wicked thing grinned maliciously before licked a long strip from Elliot's chin, eating some of Elliot's blood until he'd licked a strip from his chin to right between his lips and seeming to buzz drunkenly with the taste.

"The taste of your blood still hasn't aged a day in my mind, my dear." The boy whispered into Elliot's ear when he was through, leaning down to lay a small kiss to the tip of Elliot's nose, his nose immediately healing back to it's original state.

"I may have lost you in your mind, but you will always be mine, Elliot. No matter who you turn to or where you run, you'll always belong to me. You're mine, whether you like it or not." The boy said leisurely as he circled Elliot like a shark, pausing to run his fingers down Elliot's back at one point. Soon, Elliot was yanked into an embrace by the evil thing who was holding Elliot so close to his body that every time Elliot struggled away he could feel the other grip him even closer.

"You will come running back to me, begging just like you used to to be my-" The wicked thing began only to screech in agony by the feeling of a Red-X being twisted into his side like a knife.

Elliot let out a sigh of relief at the sight, though the demon boy was still being held closely by his ex.

"You...must be Jason Todd. _Lovely_ to meet you. We will meet again, Mr. Todd, don't you worry." The boy sneered as he ignored Elliot's futile attempts to break free from his ex's death grip.

"As for _you_ , my sweet," The boy turned to sneer at Elliot before yanking him into a forced kiss as Elliot snarled against the cold lips and tried his hardest to punch and kick him away, only getting away from his ex by biting down hard on his forcing tongue.

The demon backed up, spitting out some of his own blood from where Elliot had bit him, and smiled maliciously.

"Remember what we talked about, my love." Said the boy.

And then the world was back to normal, as if it never stopped. The birds flew and people talked and moved in color, but Jason was still stanced with knife in hand and Elliot was still bent over and gagging from the taste of his ex's spit and blood in his mouth.

"Elliot...who was that?" Jason asked softly as he reached over to Elliot, Elliot immediately flinching.

"Jason...do you remember that guy I told you about? The one that kind of...ruined me?" Elliot said in a weak voice, trying not to double over and cry. Jason numbly nodded.

"Well, that was him. My evil ex." Elliot continued before he glared down at the spot the evil creature had disappeared from.

" _That_ , was Klarion."

[Mwahahahahahaha! Surprise! Also I really like Klarion Bleak so please don't murder me for kind of making him even more evil than he naturally is (I think). I used to ship Klarion and Kyd a long while ago, but it also hit me as a very easily abusive relationship so. Read and Review! Let me know of your frustrations! They fuel me!]


	16. Extremely Homosexual Sleepovers

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. This is much more fluffy than I originally intended it to be, but with all the angst in previous chapters I suppose it was inevitable. Have a very fluffy Kyd/Jay and Ang/Rae.]

The next few nights after the incident with Klarion were...eventful, to say the least.

Elliot slept fitfully, barely getting even half an hour of peaceful sleep before his vivid nightmares of Klarion came to haunt him. Every night Elliot would toss and turn, even scream in his sleep as he imagined Klarion's claws around him again, destroying him from the inside out just as 'love' was supposed to be in hell.

Elliot's pale skin caused the bags under his eyes to be easily visible to those who looked at him, and Jason was more than worried about Elliot.

It really didn't help with how Klarion kept meddling with Elliot's life in all the worst ways. Elliot was the kind of person who hated waiting and worrying, if Klarion was going to hurt him, Elliot just wanted the witch boy to come out and do it. Instead, Klarion drove Elliot to near madness with small warning signs of what would happen if Elliot didn't drop Jason and come groveling back like Klarion expected him to.

Every morning when he woke up, Elliot came face to face with an eerie and spying Teekl sitting right in front of his face. Elliot always punted the small and annoying cat all the way across the room to land on its back painfully (hopefully to Klarion's severe dismay, Elliot could be just as petty as Klarion was). Elliot would randomly find pentagrams that he was normally used to having around with Klarion's insignia plastered on them like insulting graffiti. Elliot frequently found buds of Ymir flowers blooming throughout his room - a dangerous plant that only grew in hell, and was highly lethal to human touch, it was also Klarion's way into Elliot's heart the first time.

"Well, do you think maybe a change in scenery might help?" Jason asked, desperate to relieve his boyfriend of his current stress.

"I don't know...what did you have in mind?" Elliot said with an ever open mind and a tired yawn.

And that conversation was what led Elliot to sleeping with Jason at his house for the night, and inevitably finding himself curled up into Jason's side like a cat on his very comfortable couch. Despite Jason having that kind of rugged teenager look that said he'd been kicked out of his house at least four times and was living paycheck to paycheck, his thievings as Red-X certainly paid off. Elliot was completely astonished when he walked into the nearly penthouse looking home that was large and clean despite the few clothes that had been carelessly thrown around.

"You are a gift, Jason Todd." Elliot groaned happily as he nestled himself further into Jason's very much warm chest as the two sat contentedly on the white couch. Jason had a real bathtub, a large one, instead of a crappy and cramped shower like Elliot and Angel had, and Elliot obviously had taken advantage of that fact. Elliot had declined to bring his own clothes, so he was also in a pair of his own boxers and a much too large rock shirt that belonged to Jason, exposing his pale shoulder which still had a faint hickey on it and giving Elliot a strange sense of pride in knowing that he was the only person allowed to wear it besides Jason himself.

And then Elliot was purring.

Jason didn't really know how to react. All things considered, his boyfriend was a demon, a fact that he frequently looked over. Of course, Jason never really thought demons to be able to purr like cats and curl up and nuzzle the crook of your neck and _holy shit Jason Todd's boyfriend was perfect in every way-_

Before Jason could get too wrapped up in his thoughts, Elliot's lips found their way to Jason's neck, and Jason nearly melted on the spot, his brain completely shutting down. He felt Elliot smirk with a sultry hum against Jason's neck, and Jason knew he was _done for_ -

"Hey," Jason said, trying to snap himself from his reverie and finally getting Elliot off of his lap.

"I thought we agreed you came here so you could sleep better." Jason said, rubbing his neck with a blush and trying his hardest to glare jokingly at Elliot.

Elliot rolled his eyes and groaned with a pout. Because of the fact that Jason was one of the first guys Elliot had been with who wasn't using him for ulterior motives, Jason had a very strict 'no intercourse' rule going on. Elliot did think it was sweet, and he knew Jason was only trying to prove that he really did love Elliot for being Elliot, but it was frustrating considering that demons were known mainly for both their rage and their lust.

"C'mon grumpy, time to get you to bed." Jason said as he picked Elliot up bridal style. Elliot had no problem with this whatsoever and curled up into Jason's chest as he carried them toward his bedroom.

Elliot tried one last time before bed.

"Y'know, there are a lot of things we could do in-"

" _Goodnight_ , Elliot." Jason said with a smile as he trapped Elliot in his large arms and petted his ebony hair until he heard soft snoring.

Keyword: tried.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of town, Angel and Raven were in a similar predicament. With Elliot gone, and Raven having been going through some things, Angel invited Raven to sleep over that night, and it had gone wonderfully.

Raven and Angel had decided to go on a movie marathon together as they were snuggled close on the couch, the media consisting of a strange mixture of Repo! The Genetic Opera and Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. Raven had finally fallen asleep after a while, laying her head on Angel's shoulder as Angel held her close with a faint blush and a smile. The two fell asleep in each other's arms, and all was wonderful.

Suddenly, Raven began squirming around in her place with Angel, inevitably waking the bird-ish girl, and soon began crying in her sleep.

"...Raven? Raven!" Angel said as she shook the raven haired girl awake from her nightmare.

Angel knew something had been going on with Raven, but Raven wouldn't budge. She just kept vaguely saying that something very, very bad was going to happen soon, and that she was the cause of it, so she wanted everyone around her - especially the ones she loved - to be as happy as they could until it did. Angel knew Raven frequently had nightmares about this 'terrible' thing, but didn't know it was this bad.

As Raven lost control of her inner peace in her sleep, pots and pans flew wildly around the kitchen encased in dark energy, and Angel only narrowly avoided being decapitated by a spatula.

"Princess!" Angel cried, finally waking Raven from her fitful slumber using Angel's favorite nickname for her. Technically, Raven _was_ a princess.

"I...I-I'm sorry I-" Raven stuttered sadly as she wiped away tears with the arm of her pajamas, being interrupted by Angel hugging her again with her strong arms.

"You're fine. You're okay. I promise, no matter what, I won't ever let anything happen to you. You'll always be safe here, I promise." Angel said sadly, not wanting her girlfriend to go through such pain at night.

Raven smiled and chuckled bitterly, knowing that Angel very well couldn't stop the monster Raven dreamed about, but finding a warm joy at the fact that Angel cared so much about her as to deal with her night tremors.

"I know. Thank you for keeping me safe, Angel." Raven said, if only to make Angel feel better.

[Take this. I think I subconsciously did this only to ease the growing pain in my heart from lack of Angel/Raven media. Also, I'm debating writing a mini story, possible a flashback, of how Klarion and Elliot actually fell in love. Thoughts? Read and Review please!]


End file.
